Your Mein Birdie
by America2000
Summary: It had all started when both nations were at a world meeting, they had fallen in love with each other but it wont be as easy as it seems. Prucan, Rating:T and slight UsUk and Spamano
1. Chapter 1

Your mein birdie

I woke up knowing that today was going to be another awesome day, the sun was shining and the awesome I was feeling even more awesome than usual.

I jumped out of bed and made my way towards the kitchen where I found Germany sitting on a chair and Italy already making pasta on the stove.

"Good morning Prussia~ I'm making pasta for Germany and me, would you like some pasta? Pasta is great, it goes with anything!" lilted the cheerful Italian

"Yeah, pasta sounds nice as long as you make it awesome enough for me to eat" I replied

Italy just smiled at my answer and started humming some Italian song about love which for some reason made Germany a bit uncomfortable; I knew what the story between them was. Everyone knew!

But for some reason Germany still happened to be uneasy about the whole dating thing, totally unawesome.

I then walked toward the chair in front of Germany and sat down waiting for my breakfast to be ready, it's been like this every day ever since Italy has moved in with bruder and me.

Don't get the wrong idea; I enjoy having Italy around, he's always so cheerful and can even manage to make west smile! It's been forever since anyone has seen him grin like that.

That reminds me Romano wasn't happy when he found out that Italy was moving in with a so called "Potato bastard"

"Bruder?!" "Bruder?!" Germany voice echoed through my head "Huh what?" I asked as my thoughts were being distracted by Germany's voice and his hand waving in front of my face.

Germany then responded "I was just informing you that Italy and I are having a 3 year dating anniversary in a couple of days and that well be going around Europe for a week so I don't want you throwing any parties what so ever"

"Kesesese it's been 3 years and you still haven't asked Italy to marry you? I can't believe I'm the one who raised you! Kesesese!" Prussia laughed

This made Italy stop his humming his Italian song and get turn beat red while Ludwig just sat there shocked with a hint of pink covering his cheeks.

After a while Italy turned the stove off and lifted the pot with pasta to the bench where there were already 3 plates laying there.

Germany seemed to have recovered from my outburst if you can even call it that and walked towards Italy and helped him serve the Italian dish so that Italy wouldn't somehow manage to spill it over the place.

I couldn't help but think how much of a cute couple they were, they did everything together and they were soon going off on a trip, meaning that I could have the whole house by myself.

I could invite Spain and France over and we could watch movies or something but then again Spain was always spending time with Romano and France always tried to spend as much time as possible with England even though the nation had no intention of getting closer with him

My plate was then served and Italy opened his mouth to tell me that the meeting was today.

Scheiße, I had completly forgotten about the meeting and from what germany had told me earlier it was ment to start at 10:00.

I checked my watch on my left hand and looked at the time, it was 9:30, and of course germany and Italy were all ready for the meeting.

I happened to just be in my pyjamas still eating breakfast, that reminded me Gilbird hadnt eaten yet.

"Hey Italy, could you do me a favour?" I pleaded as I quickly finished my pasta and was already half way done

"Ve~ Sure! What is it?" Italy asked

"Well Gilbird needs to have his breakfast, could you feed him for me? Thanks!" I said as I ran to my room to get changed and ready for the meeting which was now starting in 20 minutes

I can't believe Germany didn't wake me up to get ready! I mean I'm the awesome Prussia! Sure I'm not a country anymore but I'm much more important than all those other countries I thought as I put my shirt on

"Preußen hurry up! Were leaving in 5 minutes!" The German yelled, packing all his files and notes for todays meeting.

"Im coming!" was all I could yell back, I was nearly done, I had already taken a shower, brushed my teeth ande put on most of my clothes.

I decided to just grab my shoes and just tie them in the car, Good thing the meeting is here in Germany, it wasnt awesome to show up late to meetings.

Anyways I wouldnt want to be late, last time America was late he got scolded by Bushy Brows although it seemes as is the american couldnt care less and instead of having a glint of fear in his eyes, it seemed as if it were a glint of passion and comfort in .

So I ran towards the back seat of the car and slammed the door shut, Germany was driving and Italy had Gilbird resting in his hands, man gilbird can be pretty affectionate sometimes.

So then we drove off to the meeting which was going to be held in a conference room in Berlin, that area doesnt exactly bring the best memories but many of us have had hard pasts.

We got there at 10:30 and I smirked knowing that this would be Germanys first time being late to a meeting but suprisingly enough when I opened the doors to the room it was empty, or thats what I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

You're Mein Birdie

So this is my first time writing a fan fiction, I know it might not exactly be great or the best thing you've read out there but it's fun writing stories like these. I hope you enjoy it and if there's anything wrong with it or any suggestion please review! _

**Prussia Pov**

"West! Where is everyone? Did they leave?" I couldn't help but interrogate him, Italy started giggling

"The meeting starts at 11:00 silly!" Italy sang out, I looked at him confused and then at Germany waiting for an explanation

"You take forever to get ready so we decided to just tell you the meeting starts an hour earlier, that way you would get ready much faster"

I couldn't believe him, he lied to the awesome me? Of course what did I expect? It's not like Germany would ever be late, but instead half an hour early, I mean who even decides to show up at this time?

Just as I said that England walked through the door and surprisingly enough America was also with him, but what shocked me the most was that they were holding hands.

England noticed us and let go off Americas hand as fast as possible which made a confused American whine until he realized that there were people in the room.

America walked directly toward the table leaving England behind "G-Good morning" was all that England managed to mummer before he followed America toward their seats.

"Kesesese, you're going to pretend that didn't just happen? " I questioned, Germany and Italy didn't seem to know what I was talking about so moved their gaze towards the blond nations hoping to find some sort of answer.

England just sat in his chair looking at the floor with a light pink blush plastered across their faces while America gave me a look which wanted to seem intimidating but failed because he looked so nervous at the time.

This is great, I can blackmail them all I want, and there's nothing they can do about it kesesese!

I then noticed another person sitting on Americas left side, no wait- he must be a nation otherwise he wouldn't be here but he looked so… fragile, so delicate and very innocent.

I felt my heart start to pound faster and faster and my eyes were glued on him, he was almost as awesome as me!

I wonder how long he had been sitting there, I hadn't seen him enter or anything.

I'm guessing he must have been the first nation to arrive but damn, he was just so good looking I could stare at him all day.

He was talking to America, something about calming down and to not worry about some sort of relationship.

Germany walked towards his seat and put his papers on his side of the table; Italy on the other hand skipped towards Germany right side and took a seat next to him after a few minutes he started to day dream.

Prussia snapped out of his trance when he noticed that 2 other nations joined the table, them being his brother and a clueless Italian.

He moved to Germanys other side, and flumped himself down on his chair. He closed his eyes trying to figure out who that nation was and why he was feeling this way.

Okay so first things first, who is this nation? He's incredibly similar to America, the only thing differing from both of them was that America had short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes while this… this nation he was flawless.

He had long beautiful blonde silky hair which shimmered in the daylight which managed to get through the windows and fall on his delicate body and don't even get me started on his eyes!

They were much more than the word awesome itself! Those two deep pools of purple are like ones I had never seen before, it was as if someone had decided to combine the prettiest purple sunset and the galaxy and put it in his eyes.

And his fair skin, there was nothing wrong with him at all, the only thing better than the nation was his lips, they seemed to be the ideal shade of pink and so soft. It was all too hard to describe.

I came to the conclusion that they must be brothers, probably twins, even though America looked nothing like his brother in my eyes.

Okay now that that's done, next question! Why am I feeling like this? My heart raced ever since I noticed that twin and I could feel blood run up to his cheeks and I just couldn't seem to focus on anything.

Maybe I was sick or I could have eaten my breakfast to fast? Yeah that must be it! I was in a hurry after all! Half an hour had somehow rolled around while I was stuck in my thoughts and France had showed up.

"Bonjour Prusse" The French men said as he sat down.

"Hey..." was all I could reply, I didn't feel too good, but I felt as if I needed to get rid of this feeling in any way possible, it was totally unawesome.

France looked at me, knowing something was wrong since I hadn't corrected him, he forgot to add the word awesome before my name.

"Prusse, are you okay? You don't seem too energetic" France asked a bit worried by my behavior.

Just as I was about to answer a cheerful Spain walked through the doors with a grumpy Italian trailing after him.

"Hola amigos! How are you guys today?" the country of passion asked

"Bonjour Espagne Im fine, although Prussia doesn't seem to good"

"Oh really?" he replied as he and Romano sat down, Romano had no intention of sitting next to that pervert France so he made Spain sit next to him instead.

Spain's eyes examined the Prussian and could see that France had a point.

"The awesome me is fine" was all I could reply although they didn't seem to buy it, Romano wasn't paying attention at all, he was too busy eating a tomato which had been in his pocket the whole time.

"Tell us Prusse what's wrong?" The French man inquired.

I sighed, knowing I could lie to everyone except them. "I don't feel too good, I feel a bit too warm, as if I have a fever, my heart keeps pounding against my chest and I can't seem to concentrate on anything" I retorted, I was going to add that this all started happening right after I saw Americas brother but It seemed unnecessary at the time

That reminded me, I should probably find out what his name was.

"Does America have a brother?" I asked France a bit too eagerly, feeling that they had a close relationship, probably a familiar one

"Oui he does, His name is Canada and is America's younger brother" France replied with suspicion, why did he mention Canada now?

Spain's hand lay on my forehead and his eyes made contact with mine, he seemed to be looking for the answer in my eyes and he somehow managed to find it.

He then smirked as if he had realized what happened. He turned towards Romano and whispered something in his ear which made him snicker and look at me as with disbelief.

"What? What did you tel-"Before I could finish my sentence Germany yelled at everyone which made the older Italian come back to the real world to see what was happening.

I just sat there and groaned, knowing this was going to be a boring meeting and I had to wait until 1:30 for us to be able to go on lunch break.

Out of the corners of my eyes I noticed Spain and France pretending to take notes of what the nations were saying but they were really passing each other notes.

Once in a while they would stop and look at me, both with huge grins stuck in their faces. They would even giggle like Italy whenever he found out about a new couple.

My eyes somehow drifted from the loud American talking about Global warming to the silent Canadian who looked as perfect as ever. I stared at him and took in every single detail I could and as soon as I knew it the lunch break had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Your Mein Birdie

_**Than you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites! I glad you like the **__**story!...**_

_**Spain Pov**_

Today has been pretty tiring, Romano refused to get out of bed so I had to beg to him on my knees for him to wake up, I didn't want to be yelled at by a German or and Englishman.

He got out of bed and got changed pretty quickly while I was making both of us breakfast, Tomatoes and toast! Romano's favorite!

We then made our way to the car and drove to the meeting in Germany, It wasn't too far compared to other Countries such as Japan or china but the trip was still long and it didn't help that Romano wasn't in a good mood.

I tried to get him to hug me but you know how rough he is, but that doesn't mean that he isn't cute like a little tomato ~!

So when we finally arrived at the meeting I noticed Prussia and France where already there, Romano made no effort to show he wanted to sit next to France, probably because he wanted me to be with my friend, isn't he so sweet?

"Hola amigos! How are you guys today?" I passionately asked, after all I have to live up to my name

"Bonjour Espagne Im fine, although Prussia doesn't seem to good"

"Oh really?" I replied as I sat down next to France, I looked at Prussia and I could see he was right, he didn't seem too well, his face was a bit red and he looked tired, probably from waking up early.

"The awesome me is fine" was all the Prussian managed to say, he really didn't seem too good and if I were him I would have gone to the restroom for a bit.

"Tell us Prusse what's wrong?" France asked, we both knew that Prussia was lying, we've all known each other for decades and we can tell when one of the bad touch trio members aren't being honest with each other.

Prussia then sighed in defeat. He could lie to anyone, including Germany but not us "I don't feel too good, I feel a bit too warm, as if I have a fever, my heart keeps pounding against my chest and I can't seem to concentrate on anything"

Both France and I stopped and tried to think of a reason for this to be happening, his description did sound pretty familiar to me but I just couldn't put my finger on it, could he be in…? No, that couldn't be right and if so with who? He would tell us if that were the case, something else must've happened.

"Does America have a brother?" Prussia asked France he did sound eager for an answer.

"Oui he does, His name is Canada and is America's younger brother" France replied with suspicion, I looked at him and I was sure France and I were thinking the same thing, what did Canada have to do with anything?

You may think I'm like the other nations who forget about Canada but it's actually the opposite. Canada and Romano hang out together and I'm pretty sure their best friends, it does make me uncomfortable to be honest, even a bit jealous.

Romano just says that I should stop being a bastard and just mind my own business, I'm pretty sure their just friends, I hope…

I decided to lay my hands on Prussia's forehead; maybe he actually did have a fever? He felt a bit warm but it wasn't bad enough that you would call it a fever.

I then looked at him straight in the eyes, I have to admit that he does that nice eyes, it reminds me of a tomato or even better Romano! Anyways He made eye contact back with me and it seemed that he was calming down until I saw him look in Canada's direction for just a split second and then he stared to get all "sick" again.

In his eyes I could see confusion, it seemed as if he had no idea of what was happening but at the same time there was a hint of passion (I would know) and care.

I couldn't believe it! Prussia likes Canada! That would explain all the symptoms and why he had asked about the Canadian! But why hadn't he told us before? Maybe he wasn't even sure he was in love.

I turned around and whispered into Romano's ear "Romano, Prussia likes Canada!"

This made my little Romano instantly snicker and look at Prussia with disbelief. Prussia just looked back with even more confusion

"What? What did you tel-"Before he could finish his Question Germany had decided to yell at every nation, hoping to get their attention to be able to start the meeting.

I guess Prussia question could wait till later. I heard him groan in boredom as he looked at the clock on the wall. France looked at me and then wrote a note to me.

-What did you tell Romano?-

I opened the note and smiled at him, we ended up writing notes to each other throughout the first half of the meeting.

-It seems as if our friend has fallen for someone-

-What? You can't be serious-

-Aren't you the country of love? Im surprised you weren't the first to notice-

- I don't have a partner! Sure I know all about the theme but I couldn't really see the feeling in him, Anyway who is it?-

-I think its Canada-

-Canada? What makes you think

that?-

Just as Spain was about to write down the next note I noticed the Prussian looking at both of us. France and I both I both grinned at him, he looked at us with questioning eyes but then turned his attention back to the American talking about some hero to help us with our Global Warming.

- Think about it! He feels all warm, his heart is beating fast and he can't seem to concentrate on anything (except some Canadian). When I looked at him in the eyes he looked back and seemed to calm down but then he looked at the Canadian for a little while and he started to act all weird again and he also asked about him!-

Just as France read that he looked at the Prussian and he was already staring at the Canadian as if he was the world. It was creepy in a way but it kept the Prussian quiet.

France then poked Spain to show him the scene; they both started laughing as lowly as possible. Unfortunately for them, this got Germany's attention.

_**Germany Pov**_

I was about to yell at Prussia, as he was always the one to start the conversations with other nations which distracted many countries but I was stunned to find that he was actually not making any noise at all.

I then noticed that although he wasn't paying attention to the meeting he was looking directly at an almost invisible nation, this was unusual.

Maybe he liked this nation? It was the same way he looked at Italy whenever they were together I should try to talk to him later.

Sure this was the nation who gave me _**the talk **_but I'm pretty sure that he had no experience with the feeling of love before. I honestly didn't want to talk to him about it but if I don't then who will?

I highly doubt Italy would give him a good explanation on the subject and his friends will probably end up talking about strippers, especially France.

The first half of the meeting ended right after amerika ended his useless speech on Global Warming. Seriously, who would actually think that a huge robot would save the earth?

I then sighed as I nudged his side "Bruder, its lunch time get up" I ordered

He snapped out of his daze and said "Really? Is that the time? Well I'll be going to have some lunch now, I'll see you afterwards!" just as he was about to run up to his friends and join in their conversation I stopped him in his tracks.

I grabbed his arm and he looked back at me.

"Do you want something?" He asked


	4. Chapter 4

You're Mein Birdie

_**Prussia Pov**_

Germany nudged my side which got my attention, I must have been thinking in that Canadian way to long as I hadn't realized what was happening and why every nation was walking towards the door.

"Bruder, its lunch time get up" Germany ordered

"Really? Is that the time? Well ill be going to have some lunch now, I'll see you afterwards!" I replied before I was stopped in my tracks as Germany grabbed by arm and looked at me with a bit of embarrassment.

"Do you want something" I asked

"Well… you see… could we talk for a while?" He asked, he didn't seem too comfortable with this situation

I nodded and told France and Spain to go ahead and that id catch up to them. Italy was still with Gilbird and pursued after Romano, telling him all about his boyfriend

I followed west to corner in a room, I figured that the faster I got this over and don't with, the faster I could go and eat and blackmail Amerika and England.

"Preußen you are my older bruder and I care for you" Germany said

"Okay West, cut the crap and tell me what you really want, your wasting my awesome time" I replied back, I felt much better at the time as if the feeling had completely disappeared.

"… I know you're the older nation here and everything but have you ever felt love for someone?" Germany asked

"You mean that feeling that keeps you and Italy connected?" I asked back

He nodded and said "It's this feeling of pure happiness and peacefulness, as if there's not a worry in the world and you can just be yourself"

"Kesesese West, you crack me up, your being way to girly, have you been spending too much time with Italy lately? We could go to a strip club afterwards and get your manliness back if you want?" I offered

This must have been the first time he's ever acted like that and man did I wish I had bought my camera or a voice recorder.

"No, I'm fine but I just couldn't help but notice you were being really quiet in the meeting, that's very unlike you"

I felt my face go read as I realized my attention was only on that Canadian so I tried to say something back but I couldn't find my voice.

"It's alright to have these sorts of feelings towards someone; I could help you if you want?" Germany offered

"W-what are you talking about ... I'm perfectly fine, I was just lost in my thoughts that's all" I tried to laugh it off but I was too nervous to do so.

Germany just rolled his eyes and then said:

"You can go now, but if you ever need anyone to talk to I am here okay?"

I just smiled back and whispered to myself, "totally unawesome"

What was that talk even about? I didn't need his help, the awesome me can do everything by myself! And what was that question even about? Love, like seriously, my friends are both the country of love and passion, I'm pretty sure I what love is.

I made my way towards the table that France, Spain, Romano and Italy were sitting on. There was already food there and it of course was Pasta. I sat in between Spain and France, I like being the center of attention, that's what the awesome me is all about.

In front of me was Italy and to his side Romano. Gilbird sure did like Italy but not as much as me, I could just feel it.

Gilbird noticed me and flew to the top of my head were he started to make himself at home. It was so normal for me to bring Gilbird with me everywhere that no nation ever said anything when they saw my awesome bird.

"So Prusia~ where have you been? We have so much to talk about!" Spain rejoiced

"Yeah Prusse" France added

"I was talking with Germany, what did you guys want to chat about?" I inquired

_**No Pov**_

"Well, is it true, other potato bastard?" Romano demanded

"Ve~ what are we talking about?" Italy asked dumbfounded

"It seems our friend here has a crush" France responded

"What! What would make you think that! I'm way too awesome for something as sappy as that!" Prussia blurted

"But Prusia, You kept staring at Canada throughout the whole meeting! Not to mention that but the "sick" feeling you felt was love!" Spain answered

Germany then walked into the room and made his way next to confused Italy and sat next to him.

"Prussia likes Canada?" Italy asked stunned

Romano started laughing while Spain and France snickered. Germany looked at Prussia stunned. He already knew the nations feelings but he didn't think that he would have told his friends.

"I don't like him okay?!" Prussia yelled which made the whole room go quiet and stare at the Prussian.

"My drinking buddy likes someone?" Denmark laughed

"So like who is it? It must be someone totally cute" Poland asked

"No, it's nothing, the awesome me has no feeling towards anyone" Prussia reassured nervously.

"I highly doubt that true" Romano retorted

"Why don't we talk about you and Spain?" Prussia insisted

"Sh-shut up Bastard" Romano stammered which made Spain comment on his face looking like a tomato.

Everyone already knew the deal about Spain and Romano. They both obviously liked each other but Romano refused his feelings for him over and over again but Spain seemed happy enough waiting, even if it were 1000 years.

Just as France was going to say something Prussia covered his mouth and silently hissed at everyone to shut up.

Everyone forgot about the situation shortly afterwards and went back to eating their food and chatting about the meeting.

Prussia sighed in Relief and looked at everyone on the table with annoyance.

"I swear on my awesomeness, if you guys tell anyone I will make the rest of your eternal life's miserable" Prussia warned.

This made Italy giggle and look in Canada's direction, he was pretty cute but he was too quiet in his opinion.

"Amigo, there's nothing to be worried about, all of us can keep secretos (secrets)" Spain said as cheerful as ever.

"I don't want to talk about this okay?" Prussia ordered.

_**Prussia Pov**_

Could I really like this nation? I mean he just looks so sweet and perfect.

This would explain what West was trying to explain. I should ask him about this feeling later on; I mean he did say that I could talk to him if I wanted to.

Ugh I'm just so confused! I guess I could just accept my feeling for this Canadian because it seems like the only reasonable explanation for this but I can't like him!

He's America's brother! I'm not exactly on the best terms with him and I know that he doesn't see me as a good role model. I'm apparently too full of myself, has he not seen his own attitude?

Just as I was thinking about this whole situation Gilbird woke up and flew to the table. He then started to flap his wings and fly around the room.

_**Nobody Pov**_

"Gilbird come back! You're being totally unawesome right now!" Prussia yelled as he got out of his seat to chase the bird

Prussia lost track of Gilbird for a while and looked around the room for him. He then spotted Gilbird hovering on top off someone's head.

Just as he was about to run and catch Gilbird before he landed on this nations head he stopped. Shocked when he realized that the nation was indeed Canada himself.

Gilbird slowly lowered himself and made contact with the Canadians head and then tweeted.

Canada moved his eyes upwards and then notices a bunch of yellow feathers lying on his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

You're Mein Birdie

_**Canada Pov**_

I left the meeting knowing that once I sat down to have a calm peaceful lunch, America wouldn't shut up about his speech.

Great, that's just what both England and I were looking forward to, although England finds it cute when he does that.

I groaned as I saw a table full of hamburgers, seriously he's going to get a heart disease one of these days. I made my way towards the hill and sat in front of Alfred who was holding hands under the table with Arthur.

I already knew that they were both secretly dating, they didn't want anyone else to know about it but apparently an ex-nation named Prussia saw them holding hands when they entered the meeting.

America just made a huge fuss about it and decided that he'd have a chat with Prussia with him when the meeting ended.

I know that America doesn't think highly of that Prussian and he likes to call him a punk. I personally think that it's cool and that it really suits him. You might even say it makes him look hotter. Oh god…

Why did I just say that? I must have not been thinking properly.

"Canada! Are you even paying attention?" America asked. "Eh?" I replied.

England rolled his eyes and then said "Ignore him, he's just complaining about Prussia again". I don't really know that nation but whenever I hear his name it makes my heart skip a beat, it's been like this for a while now but I guess I don't want to recognize my own feelings towards him.

It had all started when my loud brother had invited me to a party, his birthday one to be exact. I remember sitting on Americas couch, watching Denmark try to get Norway into a room.

It was actually pretty amusing to see the Dane complain while Norway kept his neutral face expression. That was until Denmark had decided to just grab Norway's curl.

I know what happens when someone or something touches a curl like that because I've got one of my own. America also has one but it's more of an ahoge.

His whole face went red and he started to mumble all these words in Norwegian. Denmark sneered and tugged at the curl which made Norway instantly kiss him and they both eventually stumbled into America's guestroom and stayed there all night.

I then saw the bad touch trio go up to the door and put cups on it, trying to listen to their "activity", I really shouldn't have been shocked about it but I then saw the Prussian. What caught my attention were his Crimson eyes.

I had never seen anything like them before, you could describe his eyes like a dark rose. His silver hair glistened and contrasted against his pale skin.

He was different from the others and he didn't seem to care what people thought of him. He always managed to make his friends smile and laugh with his amazing personality.

I guess that what I fell for, his cheerful personality. He always said he was awesome and many times, people would tell him that he wasn't but he would always fight for what he believed for, even if it was for the dumbest reasons.

"I don't like him okay?!" Prussia screamed, his voice had drained all the noise from the nations and soon enough everyone was staring at Prussia

"My drinking buddy likes someone?" Denmark laughed

"So like who is it? It must be someone totally cute" Poland asked

"No, it's nothing, the awesome me has no feeling towards anyone" Prussia reassured nervously his whole face turning crimson, just like his amazing eye color.

"I highly doubt that true" Romano retorted

"Why don't we talk about you and Spain?" Prussia insisted

"Sh-shut up Bastard" Romano stammered, you could hear Spain commenting on his face looking like a tomato.

It made me wonder why they weren't going out yet, they liked each other a lot but it seemed as if Romano was to stubborn to accept his feelings.

It looked as if France was about to say something as he opened his mouth but was then covered by Prussia hand as he hissed at everyone sitting in his table.

The interest in the Prussian dissolved and we all went back to chatting with our friends.

"I wonder what that was all about." England asked, raising one of his thick eyebrows.

"I don't know but if you like the hero could find out for you!" America offered as he made a hero pose.

England giggled and then said "No dear its fine, I'd rather you spend that time here with me"

The comment made America break into a huge grin. I opened my backpack and took out food for both Kumajiro and I, I made pancakes with maple syrup again, my favorite!

And for Kuma I got salmon but I guess it's going to have to wait until he wakes up. These meeting always bored him and he would sleep throughout the whole meeting.

I un-wrapped the glad wrap from the plate and took out my knife and fork and took a piece of my pancakes into my mouth. I then felt a small weight on the top of my head so I looked up and saw a pile of yellow feathers on my head.

"Whoa Dude! You've got a bird on your head!" America laughed.

"It must be Prussia's, he's the only one who brings a yellow bird to these meetings" I replied back, I gazed my view towards the Prussian but he seemed to be occupied talking with his friends. I tried to get Gilbird out of my head but he seemed to be holding on to my hair.

"I'm going to give Prussia his bird back" I announced as I stood up and walked towards his table.

"Prussia, your bird is on my head, could you please get him off?" I asked. He turned around and nervously laughed "Kesesese sure…" He replied.

"Gilbird come on, let go of his hair!" Prussia ordered, just as he was releasing Gilbird from my hair his hand had brushed against my curl.

_**Nobody Pov**_

Canada froze on the spot and bit his lip, preventing any noises from coming out of his mouth.

"Did I hurt you?" Prussia asked, he really didn't want to cause any pain to the Canadian

"No…" Canada muttered as Prussia got Gilbird out of his hair. "I'm sorry about that, he usually doesn't behave like this" Prussia said "What do you say Gilbird?"

"Tweet!" Canada smiled shyly as he still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"Let me fix your hair" Prussia offered, in all honestly he just wanted to touch his silk hair once again, it was so soft that you couldn't even describe it.

"Okay…" was all the Canadian replied. He was too nervous to be able to say anything else.

Prussia reached for the blonde's hair and started to reorganize it, he then noticed a stubborn curl that wouldn't stick in place.

"What's with this curl of yours?" Prussia asked a bit annoyed, he then tugged at the curl hoping to somehow be able to put it in with the rest.

Canada froze and his face turned as red as Prussia's eyes. He started shaking and crossing his legs to hide the growing bump.

"Are you okay?" Prussia asked as he tugged at it again. This was not what Canada wanted; there was an oblivious Prussian touching his erogenous zone while 5 other nations watched his reaction.

They all knew what happened if the curl was touched, everyone except Prussia and none of them bothered to make him stop, probably because they were shocked with his actions.

"Could y-you please stop-op that-t?" The Canadian mumbled as he tried to move Prussia's hand with his own but was too weak to do so. If the Prussian kept doing that his legs would soon give out and he would fall to the floor on his knees.

"Sure…" the Prussian replied as he let go of the curl in confusion. Once the curl fell back to its original position the Canadian ran out of the room to the bathroom with his hands covering his face.

_**Im sorry for not updating this chapter earlier but I've been extremely busy, unfortunately I wont be updating tomorrow as I am going overseas on a plane, for around a day but I will update as soon as I can and add an extra chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Your Mein Birdie

_**Prussia Pov**_

"What just happened?" I asked as I stared at the door the Canadian had just left through.

"Mon ami, do you know what that curl is or what it does?" France asked while looking at both Italy and Romano.

"Not exactly no…" I asked, it seemed as if everyone else already knew, then I heard Romano respond "The curls are erogenous zones, you practically just molested him.

"I did what!" I yelled and gazed at Germany, hoping for some advice. Germany understood the message and said, "go after him, we can't really help you with this situation, once you find him explain your mistake and I'm sure he'll forgive you"

"Canada is really nice, he'll understand your mistake, so don't worry about it!" Italy said in a cheerful tone which helped reassure me.

I sighed to tried to calm myself before I went outside the lunch room, I had no idea how I was going to try and explain everything to Canada, I definitely didn't want to muck up in front of him and make Canada feels uncomfortable and in addition come off as a molester.

I opened the door and looked down the corridor, there were lots of doors and I had to hurry up as lunch break was going to be over soon.

Okay if you were America's twin, where would you be hiding? Better question, if you just molested by someone where would you be? In the rest-room right?

I made my way towards the rest room and opened the door. It was a fancy room with black glittery walks and shiny grey tiles. I saw Canada on the floor, laying on his knees and hands.

His face looking down at the floor as he panted heavily, strangely enough his curl was twitching and he trembled every once in a while.

"Canada?" I called out and saw his fragile body stop breathing for half a second as he turned around and looked me in the eye.

He then dragged himself against the wall and tried to avoid eye contact with me.

_**Canada Pov**_

I ran into the rest room and fell to the floor on my hands. I couldn't believe it, the guy I fell for just touched me and it turned me on! I feel so dirty right now, I trusted him I really did, and this is how I'm repaid?

I could feel my eyes go teary and a few tears go down my cheek. I was so embarrassed, how many nations saw me just then? I bet that France, Spain and Prussia were playing some kind of cruel prank.

I could feel myself pant heavily and my curl twitching, I even had the occasional tremble once in a while. I stared at the floor in shame.

I heard footsteps come closer and I dried my eyes, I really didn't need people knowing I was crying and I especially didn't want to explain why.

I heard a thick accent call out my name "Canada?" Is it really him?

My breath stopped and I looked at him in the eyes, I could see shame but I guess I thought it was reflection at the time. I dragged myself against the wall in an attempt to get further away from him.

"S-stay away" I mumbled hoping he would just leave me alone; he was probably going to laugh at me.

"Canada, please listen, I swear I didn't know about the curl! Romano just told me about it and I am so sorry!" Prussia begged.

I looked at him and could see regret all over his face, it actually made me feel sorry for him, I had never seen him this low in his life.

I tried to stand up but I will admit it was a bit difficult but Prussia must have noticed my weakness as he came closer, grabbed my arm and helped me up.

He didn't let go of my arm but instead grabbed my other one with his available hand and looked into my eyes. They were extremely beautiful and I just wanted them all for myself.

It seemed like an eternity but it must have only been a minute or two, he then opened his mouth and apologised "I really am sorry, I wasn't aware of the whole curl things and I promise that I would never hurt you"

I weakly smiled at him and I somehow knew that he would keep that promise. I felt Prussia start to lean in closer and so did I. It just felt so right for this to be happening.

I could feel Prussia's breath on my check and it gave me Goosebumps all over. I just wanted more and more and he was just tempting me. I could feel his soft lips on the tip of mine, and just when we were about to get to the main part-

"CANADA! ARE YOU IN H…?" America shouted as he opened the bathroom door.

His face fell and he stood there with no reaction, he walked out of the bathroom and walked back in to make sure that what he was seeing wasn't just some sort of hallucination.

We quickly let go of each other and our faces turned red as we realised what we were about to do, it was as if we were in a trance, as if it were our sub consciousness doing all the actions for us.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that the meeting already started, Germany asked me to come and look for both of you."

"Right..." I said, trying to avoid the awkwardness that was forming in between us.

America left and we both followed behind him. "You guys better not be dating" America said, he had always been over protecting but this was just pushing it too far, he had never told me who I can date and who I can't.

"America, could we talk afterwards?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "But I would like to talk to Prussia first". This made Prussia look at America and then at Canada.

He looked nervous and I don't blame him, anyone would be if they had chat with an over protective brother.

They made it to the meeting and sat down in their seats, France kept whispering to Prussia, trying to find out what had happened, they were 10 minutes late for the meeting but The Prussian didn't seem to want to tell him anything.

_**America Pov**_

I sat down next to England as he looked at me with a worried face, by know I would have talked about some sort of hero but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

Were Canada and Prussia about to kiss? Did they like each other? But why would Canada like him? He is a punk that likes to live without rules, sure was sort of friends but I think that Canada could find someone way better than him.

Not only that but he caught me and England together! We don't want anyone to know about our relationship until were comfortable with it ourselves.

He could blackmail us, but then again we could always blackmail him, we'd be even then.

"And that concludes today's meeting, the next on shall be in a months' time in France, Paris, we will be sending out the emails with more details. You are now free to go." Germany announced.

I looked at Prussia and he nodded, he made his way over for our little talk.

…

_**I know what you're thinking, where's the next chapter you promised us? Okay I haven't got it done yet but I've just been extremely busy, I literally just moved to the other side of the earth and the times are completely different, not kidding. And not only that but I'm going to be staying somewhere with no internet, I will continue writing the chapters and will update it whenever I have the chance. I'm sorry or the inconvenience and I really hope you understand.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Your Mein Birdie

_**America**____**Pov**_

The other nations started leaving the meeting room and eventually it was only Prussia and me. "Prussia, there are two things I want to talk with you about."

He looked at me with worry but was able to say "Sure".

"About what you saw earlier, well England and I are dating okay? But we don't want you telling anyone. We aren't comfortable going public about it but we will in the future and we don't want you to ruin that for us."

"And I'm guessing the second part is about Canada and I?" He guessed.

"Well yeah, are you guys dating? I know what I saw and it was my brother and you about to kiss." I accused. He didn't seem as energetic as always and that would make two of us.

"Nein, we are not dating but I'm pretty sure we will, anyways why are you concerned? I'm pretty sure he can handle his own life" He spat.

"He's my baby brother! If he's going to be dating anyone it should be someone who isn't a punk! You're obviously not good enough for him!"

"That's for him to decide not you! And I'm not a punk, I'm the awesome Prussia! You should stop being so over protective" He blurted and then turned towards the door and left.

This is not how I wanted this to end. "America?" I looked back at the door and saw my brother. "I wanted to talk with you and I saw Prussia leave just now, so I'm supposing that you've already talked with him."

"Canada do you really like him?" I mumbled. That Prussian was right, I have always been over protecting him and there have been plenty of times that I've ruined one of his relationships.

"Yeah I really do… but I just wanted to tell you that I'll be fine, I don't need you to protect me, but I am thankful that I have a brother that cares about me" He said

"Why him? You two are completely different; you're sweet and innocent while he's rude and rebellious." I retorted

"I like him for his personality; he's fun and always cheery and can make anyone smile even when they are at their lowest, please trust me…" He begged

It pained me to see him like this, I know I have always protected him and it was hard to just let go of him but I trusted him. And if anything ever happened I could always save him.

"Fine, but If anything ever happens I will come and help you." I said, he smiled and whispered a thank you before he left.

What was I thinking?

_**Prussia Pov**_

I'm over at Spain's house with France today, we like to hang out after meeting and do whatever we want. It was fun but sometimes it got boring.

"I bought tomates (tomatoes)!" Spain yelled as he walked back into the room, France and I were watching some documentary on Polar bears

I had decided that Polar bears were pretty awesome, their fur reflects the sun and isn't white, it's actually hollow. They are extremely strong; they could kill an animal with a blow from its paw.

That reminds me; doesn't Canada have a pet Polar bear? Kumajiro I think.

Romano then entered the room and took one of the tomatoes that Spain had been offering a while back. "What are you bastards going to do today?" he said as he sat down next to France.

"We don't know" I replied

"What if we prank called someone?" France asked

"You idiots have already prank called everyone, like 10 minutes ago, you could get of your lazy asses and do something productive" Romano suggested

This made Spain laugh and ruffle up his hair which in return made Romano head but him in the stomach.

France suddenly got up with a smile and walked to Spain and Romano. He began to whisper something in their ears; it must have been funny because they started laughing.

France and Spain looked at me with a huge grin as Romano let the room.

"How about we dress you up?" France offered

"It will be so much fun and it's not like there's anything better to do!" Spain added

"There's no way I'm letting you guys give me a _**makeover**_, I'm already awesome enough the way I am" I said as I looked at them. Something big was happening; I could see it in their grins.

They both started to get closer and closer as an aura was forming around them. They grabbed me and walked me toward another room. France held both my hands together behind my back while Spain went to the closet and started taking out some suits.

"What the hell are you guys doing, let go off me!" I yelled. Romano once again entered the room and nodded at France and Spain, he then sat down on the bed ad crossed his arms with a sly grin.

"I think this one would look good, it goes with his hair and eyes" Spain said as he took out a suit Grey suit with a red tie.

"Oui, now Prusse, were going to need you to put that on" France said as he faced me, his hands still holding mine behind my back.

"What for?" I asked back, I didn't like being held against my will and then asked to try on a suit.

"Just put it on and then we'll leave you alone" Romano stated as he pushed me into the bathroom with my suit.

He closed the door and walked away, leaving me in the bathroom by myself.

I had no idea what was happening, my friends were never this forceful on me so I guess something important must have been happening. I sighed as I leaned against the door. What other option did I have at the moment?

I put on the suit and walked back into the room where Spain had chosen my suit. I then heard a doorbell ring in the background which made Romano get up to answer the door.

Who could it be? I guess I thought it was the mail man or something but when I went downstairs to check who it was I saw Canada in a Black and purple suit.

I couldn't help but let my mouth fall and my eyes widen, he looked so handsome in that suit, hell he'd look good in anything but this was just amazing.

He smiled as he noticed me and mouthed a hello, I smiled a small smile. I still wasn't completely comfortable with him because of the events that had happened earlier but it seemed as if he had forgotten about it.

Spain then pushed my back which made me stumble a bit; I looked at him surprised, he wasn't the type pushy type of person.

"So where are we going?" Canada asked Romano

"We are going to a fancy restaurant" he replied back

The gears in my mind had started moving and I ended up with a conclusion, they had gotten me dressed up to go and have dinner with all of them, but that still didn't explain why Canada and I were the only ones with suits.

They weren't going to leave both of us there were they? I asked myself.

France then pushed me outside and towards the car. Romano was driving and Canada was on his side that meant that all three of us were in the back and I was of course in the middle

We arrived at a fancy restaurant in Spain, it looked awfully expensive but we were personifications and we had Spain with us so we didn't have to worry about the bill or anything.

The restaurant owners are always honoured to have any of us eat at their restaurants, especially if it's the nation itself.


	8. Chapter 8

Your Mein Birdie

**I've decided to add the extra chapter at the end of the story, I already had an idea of an ending but I guess I'm going to have to think of an extra story thingy that could happen afterwards. I'm sorry about the chapter's delays but I won't take months like other authors, trust me on that one. Thanks for reading and everything else!**

…_**.**_

_**Canada Pov**_

I got a call from Romano earlier, he had told me to get ready because I was going go to with him and the bad touch trio to a really fancy restaurant.

I was pretty surprised when I heard this, I've never been with them to a fancy restaurant, let alone hang out with them, and with that I meant the bad touch trio.

I'm friends with Romano, and have been for a couple of years now but I don't think I've ever been to a restaurant with him. So here I am now getting ready, I decided to wear a black and purple suit. My eyes are purple so it looks even better on me.

I then went to the bathroom and did my hair, Most nations don't brush their hair because it short but then there are nations with longer hair like Poland, France and many others, me being one of them. I smiled as I remembered that Prussia had also touched my hair and I felt a warm feeling inside of me.

I looked good enough for this dinner so I took a taxi to Spain's house, I know what you're thinking, how am I taking a taxi overseas? I'm not, after the meeting today in Germany I decided to stay at a hotel there because there wasn't a plane ride back to Canada or America that same day.

America had decided to go to England, leaving me behind but I didn't mind, even though he's over protective he can also forget about me every once in a while.

Anyways a normal taxi wouldn't of even though of taking me to another country so there are these "special" taxis available for us nations, they allow us to travel to other nations. They are much faster than an average taxi but the thing is that they can't travel overseas.

Some nations have this as an advantage, like all of the European nations for example Hungary or Italy but then there are some nations which can't really use this special "taxi" like Australia or New Zealand.

So I finally arrived at Spain's and I knock on his door then waited for a minute or two. Romano then opened the door and we both greeted.

"Hello" He said as we smiled, Romano may seem like an aggressive nation but he's actually really nice once you get to know him.

I saw the bad touch trio in the background, I looked at them and suddenly my gaze was locked on Prussia, I mouthed a hello to him and smiled as Romano was telling me something about him gardening tomatoes and Spain annoying him.

He smiled back and I felt a part of me light up, I tried to forget the whole curl incident because it was just plain embarrassing.

That reminded me why was Prussia in a suit as well? The other nations were just wearing casual clothing, as if they were going to go to McDonald's with America or something.

I guessed that they were going to get ready in the car or in the restaurants restroom or something.

"So where are we going?" I asked. I've heard of many restaurants here in Spain which are very luxurious but I've never had the chance to go to one.

"We are going to a fancy restaurant" Romano replied. I looked at him with a "are you serious expression" expression. I asked him many times on the phone where we were going but he had refused to tell me.

I already knew we were going to a fancy restaurant; otherwise I wouldn't have dressed up like this.

I turned around and walked to Romano's car with the others following. I sat in the front seat next to Romano, leaving the bad touch trio members in the back seat. It must have token an hour to get to the restaurant but it was worth it. There was a huge water fountain shaped like a lion in front of the restaurant.

And there were bushes and flowers everywhere, when you drove in further there were lights dangling from the trees and a white building that looked like a castle. It was so beautiful. There were servants in every corner of the restaurant and a bottle of expensive red wine sitting on every table.

We drove up to the entrance and we all got out. Spain walked ahead of us and talked to one of the butlers.

"You're _**the **_Spain? He asked as his eyes widened with shock, he then looked at the rest of us and it seemed as if he was trying to identify who we were.

Spain nodded and then leaned in towards the butler, whispering something into his ear. He then smiled widely and motioned for us to come in to the restaurant.

I walked into the entrance with the others trailing behind. I stopped to take in the beauty that this wonderful restaurant had to offer and I could feel Prussia's presence by my side.

We both must have been too amazed to notice the other nations back away quite quietly. "Romano, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me here, this place is absolutely amazing" I said as I kept taking in every single detail.

I didn't hear a response back; in fact I couldn't hear anyone behind me so I turned around as I called out Romano's name. I was shocked to find that there was no one there, apart from the servants and Prussia who had now also noticed that they had left.

I walked back to entrance with Prussia and saw that Spain, France and Romano were all back in the car and drove away at full speed once they noticed that we saw them.

"Huh that was weird" Prussia questioned as he looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah… I wonder what that was all about" I said in return

"Excuse me" A deep voice said, we turned around saw the butler that Spain had been talking to a while back.

"You men have a reserved seat around the back" and with that he left the mansion like restaurant and headed towards the back entrance, it was as if he was expecting for us to follow him so we did.

It was just amazing, the night was a nice shade of dark blue and there were shimmering white stars which stood out among its dark background, not only that but there weren't any light sources in the back garden.

The only light available was from the moon and it lightened everything in the right shade, the plants seemed lively and as colourful as ever. The path way was only grass with a couple of large rocks lading from the restaurant to this outside area.

There were small tables and seats laid around unevenly and each of them had a couple of small pink candles on them. There were also ribbons tied around the back of the chairs which made them look like a child had decorated them but in my opinion it just helped give the effect of romantic.

Everything looked like a children's book and just as we were going to pick a table to sit on until Butler cleared his throat and looked at us.

"Spain has given me the orders to give you the special seats" He said and turned around and stepped towards a long bush wall. He then took a step forward and walked into the leaves. You could no longer see any clothing from his fancy jacket.

"This is a sort of secret entrance" We heard from the other side of the wall. "Your designated seats are on this side."

"Oh" Both Prussia and I said at the same time, almost as if it were planned.

We were now stuck in a situation in which we didn't know who would go first. " You can go first" I said as I looked down at the floor, I was too embarrassed to even look at him in the eyes.

"Nein you go first, I'll go after you" He replied. I smiled a small smile and went first. People usually forget about me, meaning that I'm always the last one to hear the latest gossip or try out the latest activities but I don't mind, I'm used to it.

It was a bit hard to get through but if I knew what the place actually looked like and what memories I would soon be getting I wouldn't of complained one bit.

I saw Prussia come through after some attempts, it was hard to get through because the branches kept getting in your face and if it weren't for my glasses I probably would have lost an eye.

We walked some steps before we got to a corner and when we went around it we saw a single dark brown table sitting in the middle of a small circle area with 2 chairs the same colour and style on both sides of the table. There was a single red rose sitting on a black see through vase with water filled half way up.

There were roses of all colours surrounding the table; there was every colour except red. There were also red scented candles sitting on the floor but luckily it wasn't a windy night, the candles really did help set the mood.


	9. Chapter 9

Your Mein Birdie

_**Change of plans; ill add the extra chapter now, that way you'll be reading 2 chapters in one day! And for the extra chapter epilogue thingy that I was going to do, I'll still do it! Thanks for reading!**_

…

_**Prussia Pov**_

I know I'm not the sappy kind of guy who loves to go out with their partner and show off their affection in public but this was just awesome. I'll admit that I could feel myself blushing slightly at the thought of Canada and I having dinner together.

I took a mental note, telling myself that I would both kill and thank the others but I was scared. I may seem confident all the time but I'm shy when it comes to matters involving love.

I saw Canada sit in the seat and brush his delicate fingers against the table, admiring the wood and Wow. Just wow he looked so cute. Kind of like a bird so I told him so.

"You look like a bird, examining wood like that" I said as I sat down on the other available chair.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well birds like to examine the wood on trees to see if there any good before they make it their homes" I looked at him with a smile

"Oh… is that a bad thing?" He half asked and mumbled as he pulled himself away from the table, further away than me. Scheiße. I just offended him and he closed up just when he was opening up, but that's not what I meant!

"No, no no. It's the complete opposite! I actually love birds, a lot! It's actually adorable!" Why did I say the girliest things in moments of panic? He looked back up at me with a smile and slowly started to make himself comfortable once again.

The waiter was waiting silently for us to stop talking so that he could serve us our red wines and then get back to work.

"I'll be right back with the starters" He said while handing us the Menus. This place was fancy but I really couldn't look at everything with the Canadian right in front of me. He just made me nervous.

"So… I thought of a cute nickname for you" I sad as I leaned closer to him. I just wanted to look at his beautiful eyes.

"Really, what is it?" He said as he looked into my eyes. They looked Amazing, as if someone had decided to grab the sky and space all together and put them in his eyes. They may seem like simple purple eyes to anyone but to me they looked and felt much more than that. They were comforting and kept luring me like bait. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I kissed him.

It was just a quick peck and it was totally awesome. His lips felt really soft like clouds and I felt as if I was going to go crazy. Sure I've kissed many people before but this was different. This was special. I could have just stayed there for hours, his lips against mine but something in me had made me stop.

It might have been fear, I was afraid of his reaction. He looked at me shyly, unsure of what to do. I didn't blame him; he was timid all the time and I shouldn't have been surprised that he stayed quiet. I didn't want to be left in this awkward silence with him so I ignore what had just happened.

"Birdie, what do you think?" I looked at anything I could, anything except him.

"It's nice…" He mumbled through his wine. This was going to be a long night.

_**Canada Pov**_

"So… I thought of a cute nickname for you" he said as he leaned closer to me. "Really, what is it? " I asked.

I couldn't help but notice him looking at me eyes; they were a dull shade of Purple nothing interesting compared to his. I made myself look into his eyes. I was afraid. Very Afraid.

I was firstly invited to go a restaurant with a friend of mine, it later turns out that he ditched me in some Restaurant in the middle of Spain with my crush. I'm then told that we have an _exclusive_ seat and it some romantic area that we have all to ourselves. The invisible me is now sitting next to the nation who can't ever seem to stop boasting about how awesome he is. But here he is, looking into my eyes as if we were a couple, not to mention that we almost kissed earlier this day.

I remember feeling a set of lips touch mine instantly. It felt wonderful, His lips weren't exactly the softest but they weren't the roughest either, they were smooth and puffy and I just wanted the moment to last a little longer, it felt right, as if we were made for each other. I then felt him pull back as quickly as he had entered.

We both blushed and looked away from each other. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I wanted someone to pinch me and tell me this was a dream because this never would have happened in the real world but it just had and I couldn't get over it.

"Birdie, what do you think?" He replied, looking at the red rose on the table.

I got my wine and drank some; I really needed something that would relax me. "It's nice…" I mumbled through my wine. I definitely didn't want this to end this way but it was too awkward for me to say something.

We got our soup and salad and we ate in silence. Romano better have some explaining to do when he picks us up. At least that's what I was expecting. I didn't know any other way to get out of here.

We were in the middle of some random forest so know there were no normal or special taxis and Both Prussia and I didn't have a car with us at the moment as we were dropped off here.

Great, who knows how long they'll take? It's as if they decided for us to eat here because we wouldn't have anywhere to escape if we became too nervous with each other. I was probably over thinking everything.

I sighed and looked at him; I could notice that he was as nervous as I was, if possible even more. He must have seen me looking, or more like staring at him.

"I just wanted to say that I don't have any negative feelings towards you and that… I actually… enjoyed that kiss." I had no idea why I had just said that out loud but it made me feel as if there was a certain weight off my shoulders, one that I had probably only been carrying for 30 minutes.

He looked at me, my heart pounding faster and faster by the second, but his smile grew. We ended up having such an amazing time and not only that but I had received a couple more kisses on my cheek and forehead.

_**Prussia Pov**_

When I heard Canada telling me that he had enjoyed that kiss, even if it was just a small and fast one, I could feel my inner self bubbling with joy. I couldn't satisfy it just with smiling so I leaped over to him and hugged him tight.

His face became flustered and he reminded much more of bird. They were just so small and needed someone to protect them. I had to be Canada's Guard. I really loved him and I had already thought of a couple of ways to show my affection towards him.

That night was totally awesome but I wanted us to me more than nations that talked about each other, hugged and kissed each other. You might be thinking that only couples would do these kinds of things but we weren't dating. _**Yet**_.

I had some ideas of how to ask Canada out, but I had to find the right one. He was the shy type who hardly ever stood out, that's probably why I had never noticed him before.

He was sweet and kind and overall someone you would want as a friend, or in my case, a boyfriend. I really loved him and I wanted to show it to him. We both talked during our dinner and we also shared a chocolate ice cream for Dessert. I being the awesome gentleman I was suggested it and also let him have the last bit of it.

Eventually the end of our reunion came, Romano and the others had arrived to come and pick us up. Man I had so much to tell them. I wasn't angry with them anymore but instead happy, plain happy.

I wanted to run up to them and hug them and thank them, I wanted to act like Spain and I had now found out why he acted so happy and oblivious all the time. It was because he loved Romano and he spent most of his hours with him.

Wait! I had it. I knew how I was going to ask Canada out and make him mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Your Mein Birdie

_**Romano Pov**_

I looked at the watch hanging in Spain's kitchen, it was already 8:42 pm and by the time we got there it would probably be 9:15pm. They've been there for probably 3 hours now and that's more than plenty of time for someone to have a nice Dinner.

"Bastards! Let's go!" I yelled as I got my jumper from the couch. The other two came running down the stairs. I sighed heavily as I realized that my crush and his friend were both like dogs.

I opened the door and let them out. They ran towards the car and jumped in with excitement.

I followed behind, locking the door. I had a spare key to Spain's house; he had given it to me some month ago, telling me that I was welcome inside his house whenever I wanted.

I smiled inwardly, He was so sweet and perfect, not only that but he was pretty sexy. I would never admit that to him or his dog friends, they would never let me live it down so I always acted as if I hated the fool but sometimes I just wanted to run up to him and kiss him.

I got into the car and turned on the radio, some Spanish music was on and it was the gangster type. I used to be huge part of the mafia but I left them, I still work for them but I only do small tasks now. I never wanted anyone to find out about my past so I always kept it a secret; it would be awful if anyone found out about my delinquent past, especially Spain...

I decided to change the song or turn it off but Both Spain and France had insisted on keeping it on, I loudly "Ughed" showing them that I wasn't impressed. I liked the song but it bought back some memories that I would rather forget.

"Hermano (Brother), I can't wait until Prussia tells us everything!" Spain laughed.

"Honhonhon maybe he got laid!" France added.

"Would you Bastards stop being Perverts? Canada would never do that on his first date!" I informed them. They just laughed harder and said that Prussia could change someone's opinion pretty fast.

I blushed a bit, knowing what he meant. I couldn't imagine Canada wanting to do it on their first night out. I knew that he had a crush on Prussia for a while now but I'm pretty sure that Canada wasn't that desperate for him.

We are close friends and have hanged out a lot. He's the only one that knows my true feelings towards the Spaniard and I could trust him because I knew that if he betrayed me I could betray him back with Prussia.

He always told me to just show him how I really feel but I just didn't feel comfortable with it. I don't know but this night isn't about me it's about Canada.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and I was relieved to be able to see my only friend that did not act like a hooligan. I was surprised to find Canada clinging to Prussia's arm while Prussia had his available arm over the Canadian.

I knew That Frances idea was a good one and that it would work, I just didn't think it would work have this effect. I was expecting to see Canada and Prussia talking to each other, not a Canadian covered In a Prussian.

"Okay, everyone in the car!" I shouted as I led everyone in. Last time Canada was sitting in the front while the others were in the back but this time Spain had offered to sit at the front so that Prussia and Canada could sit together.

We were in silence for a while until France had decided to ask some question to which Spain happily joined in on. Luckily the Canadian had managed to fall asleep on Prussia's lap, making the Prussians day even better.

_**Prussia Pov**_

We got into the car as quickly as possible, Romano kept yelling at us for taking forever but I didn't care. I had what was probably the best night of my life and I'm not going to have some angered Italian ruin it for me.

I smiled as Canada had decided to put his head on my legs, he was extremely tired and you could see it. I prayed that his actions wouldn't excite me as it would be awkward and would ruin the whole romantic effect we had going on.

I wanted to take everything slowly and make it last as long as possible, luckily my prayers were answered and I was instead feeling happy anywhere but down there.

I looked down at my Birdie and took his glasses of for him. I knew that whenever you slept you were meant to take your glasses of because you wouldn't be using them. That's practically the only thing that Austria taught me.

I slowly slid them of his face and tried them on, it was all blurry and I could barely see anything so I decided to just put them in my pocket where I wouldn't lose them.

I then decided to look at Canada; he looked like an innocent doll. I touched his face as lightly as possible and it felt so soft and a bit cold. I took of my sleeve and gently placed it over the Canadian.

He may be a country covered in snow all the time but that doesn't mean that he won't get cold every once in a while. I then took a part of hair into my hand, this time making sure not to touch the curl.

I didn't want to upset him like last time and if I did then I wouldn't have an explanation except for just being a pervert that wanted to turn him on. I played with his hair for a while until France had asked me if I had gotten laid.

I looked at him in disgust, sure I liked having fun every once in a while but I just couldn't imagine doing that with Canada, I only wanted to love him and nothing else.

"Nah, we just talked… nothing else" I said as I tried to focus on Canada's hair. I really didn't want to tell them about the kiss or any of the affection I had showed him, they would probably laugh at me and plan some other secret date for me.

"Prusia, I know something else happened in there, I can see it in the smile both of you had when you came out of the restaurant" Spain added. I just couldn't lie to these two, no matter how hard I tried.

"You might as well just tell us what happened" France whispered as he got closer to me. None of us wanted to wake up the Canadian, he just looked so peaceful.

"(Fine) I added as I looked at both of them, I could feel Romano listening as well, if he weren't driving he probably would have looked at me as eager as the other two.

"It was awkward at first because I told him he looked like a bird and then he thought it was an insult so I had to explain that I actually liked bird a lot and found him adorable." At this Spain cooed and held on to Romano's hand, which lead to his face turning a bit red.

"Then we both looked at each other in the eyes and I just… lost control of myself I guess. I kissed him, but like just a peck, nothing else."

"Aren't you a player, having everyone falling for you" France chuckled.

I looked at both of them, they have been my friends for as far as I remembered but I still found some stuff hard to tell them. I continued with my story.

"I then told him that I had picked out a nick name for him and that it was Birdie, he told me that it was nice and that he enjoyed the kiss so I hugged him. We kissed each other's cheeks and foreheads throughout the entire main course and for dessert we decided to share a chocolate ice-cream"

By now I had Spain squealing like Poland whenever he found a new outfit, I had no idea how Lithuania saw still with him.

"It then ended with a waiter telling us that our ride was here so I Canada held on to my arm and I used my other arm to kind of hug him until we got into the car where we are now".

"Romanoooo!" Spain yelled, almost making Romano crash and killing all of us. "We should go out to a fancy restaurant like they did! And then we could end up being together!"

I could hear Romano breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down after almost crashing into a tree, he then very gently said. "If you prepare everything I'll do it" That answer surprised us, he usually just got yelled at for suggesting something as stupid as that.


	11. Chapter 11

Your Mein Birdie

_**Prussia Pov**_

We were dropped off at my house, okay Germany's, Italy's and my house. Seriously they should more out or something, it's getting kind of annoying seeing them try to improve their love life as I keep walking into their room at the wrong times.

France joined us inside as well while Spain and Romano went back to Spain's house. I was carrying Birdie bridal style as I tried to tip toe quietly into my room and hopefully not make west up and have to explain why I'm dressed up with a Canadian in my arms and a French man behind me.

Luckily enough, we had managed to make into my awesome room without anyone noticing us. I sighed as I placed the Canadian on my bed.

"Do you have any plans for him?" France asked as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Pfft no" I said as I looked back at the Canadian. I wouldn't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do.

"Do you know if he's still a virgin?" I inquired. I wanted to be his first and I knew that I would just amaze him with my 5 meters.

I know it may seem weird to ask France this but he used to be like a fatherly figure to him and he also happens to know every nations lustful life. I have no idea why or how but it was amazing in its own way.

"He in fact is, although he's a nation and has lived for thousands of years just like any of us, he believes in waiting for the right partner and the right time." France replied with a smirk.

"Why? Are you thinking of being his first?" He said back, trying to hold his laughter. My face immediately turned a shade of light red and I looked out the window, hoping it would somehow calm me down.

Frances laugh echoed through the whole room as he made his way towards the door.

"I'm going to go to the Guest room and sleep there, there's no way that we would all fit in this bed, unless you want us to?" He said with a wink.

"No! No its okay, sleep well and goodnight!" I said, stumbling over my words as I made my way towards the door, trying to close it as fast as possible.

I loved being perverted, I really did but I had no idea why I was reacting this way, was it because Canada was here? That's probably it; I just seemed uncomfortable acting like this around him. Even if he was sleeping, I sort of wanted to be perfect.

I blushed once again when I realised that I has my crush on my bed. I tried to ignore the fact and just try to get some rest and in the morning explain that he had stayed the night at mine.

I picked up the Canadian bridal style once again and placed him on the end of the bed. He didn't really want to sleep in that suit did he?

I walked to my cupboard and took out 2 loose shirts and 2 comfortable short.

I then walked back to the bed and tried to remove Canada's tie without waking him up. It was hard but I managed to get it off without strangling him. So I guess that was the easy part.

I took my tie and shirt of shortly afterwards and put on one of the shirts. I then looked back at Canada and slowly tried to take his shirt off so that I could replace it with one of the ones I had taken out for him.

Unbutton the shirt and then tried to take out the left arm and then roll him over to his other side, and do the exact same thing to his right arm. I just barely got the shirt of and was lucky to do so. I could seem his pale chest and it looked plain delicious.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw him shivering and it was probably due to the fact he was shirtless. I face palmed myself. Of course it was because he was shirtless! What the hell was I thinking?

I quickly picked up the other shirt and put it on him. I smiled as it reminded me of finding Germany as a child and having to take care of him, one of the chores being to change him into clothes after having a bath.

I then took of my shoes and Pants and neatly folded the trousers while I put my shoes on the doors side. I then changed into the shorts and started to take of Canada's shoes.

They were fancy and so was his whole outfit. I put them next to mine and then moved on to his pants. This was probably the most awkward thing I've done to Canada so far, and he was asleep meaning that he wouldn't know what I'm about to do, until he wakes up in my bed and realizes that he never changed the night before.

I tried to undo the zip and slowly as possible, it would be hard to explain what was happening if he woke up and saw me _playing___with his zipper.

I slowly made it and took his belt of. Okay we were making some progress; this was a good thing, no need to panic. I inhaled deeply and decided to just tug on the trousers as fast as possible to get it over and done with.

Birdie then mumbled something and moved his arms around a bit but then fell asleep. I moved my hand across my forehead wiping away the invisible sweat drops.

I then pulled the pants down all the way and took his feet out of the wholes. I once again decided to admire his body. He truly was beautiful and was something different.

My eyes trailed higher and higher until they stopped at his boxers. He was wearing some White and Red lined boxers and it looked cute on him. I couldn't believe that there was only a piece of fabric separating me from his thing but then again, there was always at least 4 pieces of fabric separating us., them being our pants and boxers.

I decided to just put the shorts on, I would rather save my excitement for when were both conscious and want to do it, that moment would have to wait. I wanted to earn his trust first.

I grabbed the other pair of shorts and put his legs through the hole and pulled them upward. Birdie really did look good in everything, especially my clothes. They fit him a bit big but it still looked awesome on him.

I then stretched a bit and held back a yawn and I picked up the Canadian and placed him back onto the bed and pulled the blanket back. I tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead. I walked back to the door where the light switch was and turned the light off.

I blindly tried to make my way back to what was now my side of the bed. I tripped over a few times but was lucky enough that I didn't manage to make too much noise.

….

_**I'll be honest with you guys, I'm not that excited about writing this fan fiction but as long as someone out there is reading it and wants an ending to this story I'll finish it.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Your Mein Birdie

_**Canada Pov**_

I woke up as the sun shined through the window. Where was I? This room looked nothing like my own and I don't think I've been here before.

I lazily got out of bed and looked around, the room was black and there were posters everywhere. There was a wall with a couple of pictures stuck to it so I walked towards it and saw that these were three nations. The bad touch trio.

I scratched my head in confusion and decided to look around some more. The room was pretty messy but when I was small and living with England, America and I use to share a room and I always cleaned up after him.

I saw my shoes by the door and looked down at my feet. Why where my shoes there? Where had my outfit gone? Wait a minute…I don't remember changing. I felt myself go red; someone replaced my clothes with lighter ones. Someone had changed me.

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard a loud yawn and a body rise from the bed. I shrieked and tried to run out the door but someone had locked it and I couldn't open it.

My feet were still on the floor but the only difference was that I had my knees on my chest and my arms over my head, in case this creature decided to attack me. I closed my eyes shut, hopping it would go away.

"Birdie…?" I slowly opened my eyes but kept my position, I let myself calm down once I thought the whole situation over.

The only nation that called me birdie was Prussia. I looked up at him as he sat on the bed looking at me. "Prussia?" I asked just to be sure.

He smiled and got out of bed; he walked towards me and crouched in front of me. He always seemed confident and it always made me smile, I felt safe with him.

He grabbed my hands and helped me get up with a small laughter. "What were you doing on the floor?"

"I had no idea where I was, I didn't even see you there" I replied back as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You're too cute, especially when you're flustered" he said back. I smiled as I had no idea how to reply, I really wasn't use to this sort of attention, it was just different, I've been forgotten about for a long time and now there's a nation here that compliments me quite often.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around, the room was nice… just a bit darker than what I'm used to.

"You're in my awesome room! You like?" He exclaimed as he opened his arms out and stood on the bed, trying to give some sort of effect that would make his room look cooler.

I giggled and nodded, I really liked his enthusiasm and it went well with his courage.

"It's very creative I like your posters" I replied back he just laughed and jumped off the bed

"Birdie, would you like to have some breakfast?" I was feeling a bit peckish but I'd have some if it meant spending more time with him.

"Sure" I said as I headed towards the door, I then remembered it was locked.

"Why was your door locked?" I asked as Prussia lifted a key off the floor and unlocked the door. I had no idea why I hadn't seen that there, then again there's the messy room issue.

"I had a feeling that you would wake up before me and be confused so I locked the door, that way you wouldn't run through the house in confusion. It would be much simpler if you just stayed here with me" He said with a huge grin.

We were walking through a nicely decorated hallway; there were so many doors and Prussia called out what room we were passing every time we walked through them.

"Bathroom…Guestroom…Kitchen!" he half yelled as he pointed towards the door that was now only a few steps away.

"So… I've noticed that I'm wearing different clothes and I don't exactly remember changing, why is that?" I asked as I grabbed the door handle and opened the kitchen door, unfortunately for me and Prussia there were 3 other nations already in there.

I'm silent most of the time but once I become comfortable around people I tend to speak a little louder, and it seemed that Germany, Italy and oh god, France had heard what I had just said.

_**Prussia Pov**_

I froze as I opened the door and saw the others there, It was normal too see the couple there as well as France or Spain but the thing is that they were staring back at me.

Did they just hear what Birdie said? They probably did, otherwise they wouldn't be looking at me like that.

The first one to break the awkward silence that had filled the room was Germany, he started stuttering something in German but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

What really broke it was Frances laugh; it was so loud that the neighbours living 27 houses away probably heard it.

"HONHONHONHONHONHONHONHON!"

Italy may seem sweet and innocent but he was actually laughing and really loud, but you could barely hear it over Frances.

I remembered when Italy used to be younger, I met him once when I was over and Frances house and he came over to visit. He was really cute and innocent. That was until France decided to give him the talk.

Poor kid, you would think he would be scared for life with that incident and wouldn't find anything of that matter funny but no, here he was laughing his ass of at some dirty thoughts.

I looked at Canada and his whole face was red, he wasn't even looking at me, did he really believe them?! I would never do something like that!

"Nein! That did not happen!" I tried to get them to stop laughing but it was useless.

After around 15 minutes, yes 15 long minutes of pure torture, the two nation hyenas quietened.

I looked at Germany and he shook his head in disappointment, my mouth fell open as I kept staring at him, my little brother was disapproving the actions I hadn't even done?

This can't be right, he's always proud of me! "West… I swear I didn't do anything! I just changed him to some more comfortable clothes I had laying around!"

France then stood up and walked towards Canada and said loudly with a suspicious look as his eyes concentrated on mine "I wouldn't trust him if I were you… He just can't wait to move onto the next base!"

"Hey!" I yelled back as he ran back to his chair and once again the nations started laughing but luckily not as loud.

I hugged Canada as I didn't know what else to do, I wanted him to trust me and I couldn't have this pervert professional and some Pasta loving Italian ruin it for me.

They stopped laughing after I hugged him, it wasn't normal for me to hug someone, it was actually pretty rare. I stroked his blonde hair until I felt him relax in my arms; I pulled his hair back and leaned in closer into his ear, and whispered:

"I promise on my life that I only took your shirt, pants and shoes off, nothing else. I didn't see or touch anything behind that piece of clothing and I only put some of my clothes on you and put you in bed okay? Nothing else happened." I said as I pulled away really slowly.

"I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable, that all." I played with his hair, putting it back in a ponytail; it actually didn't look half bad. I ignored the new stares the others were giving us and focused completely on him, he meant everything to me at the moment.

I leaned in once again and kissed him on the cheek. I heard a flash from a phone go off and pulled away. There was Germany even more shocked, Italy holding onto his arm and squealing and France with a Camera.

I growled at him but Canada grabbed my arm, I turned around and was surprised with his delicious lips. He literally pushed them onto me and calmed down after a couple of seconds. I felt my anger melt away as I allowed myself to let this last a little longer.

This was our first proper kiss , nothing like that peck and I wanted it to be worth it, I never thought that he would be the one to make the first move but I didn't care, I was happy being here with him and I wanted more, his lips tasted sweet, a bit like maple syrup.

Sure I had overlooked the flavour the first time around but that was because it was extremely fast, this was the contrary, everything felt much calmer.

I could feel his hand move onto my shoulders so I moved my hands onto his warm cheeks. It felt as if we were a perfect couple and I knew we were going to be.

I probably would of added tongue into it but I remembered that there were others watching. We both pulled away to breath and from that moment I knew I wanted to be with him.

I felt myself come back to life as I heard Italy squealing like never before and Frances Camera flash go off every second and a silent Germany with his mouth as wide as possible.

A look of pure disbelief plastered all over his face, he got up and walked outside, he needed a moment to take everything that had just happened in.

…..

_**Wow I'm extremely honoured that you guys enjoy reading this fan fiction, it seems as if I will be continuing it then. I guess I want to say sorry for even thinking of something like that and that I'm really happy. I'm estimating another 3-5 more chapters for this story. It could always change if I get any more ideas but this is what I have at the moment. Thank you guys for everything and just remember that I love every single one of you!**_


	13. Chapter 13

You're Mein Birdie

_**Canada Pov**_

I can't believe I actually kissed him, I don't know what came over me, I didn't care that others were watching, I didn't care that France was taking pictures, I just wanted them to know that he was mine.

I'll admit that I actually believed what France and Italy were hinting at first but when he talked to me in that voice I felt as if I could really trust him, he seemed so confused and it looked really cute on him.

But what really set me off was when he started stroking my hair. I absolutely love it when people play with my hair especially and put it in different styles.

Unfortunately when he put my hair up like that he may or may not have accidently touched my curl…

I didn't want to ruin the moment because he then kissed me on the cheek, he must have not of noticed but what he did notice was a light flashing and he turned his attention to France with a growl.

I couldn't help myself, I loved him and I didn't want him to be distracted by some device, I wanted him. I guess it didn't help that I was still having mixed emotions from my curl.

The only thing I could do was just grab his arm and hope that he would pay me attention. He turned around at my touch and I couldn't contain myself any longer.

I crashed my lips against his, wanting for him to know how I felt. My emotions soon became stable after that, I felt as if I had nothing to hide and deepened the kiss as gently as possible. I started to put my hand onto his shoulders and he put his on my cheeks.

I felt this inner happiness all over my chest and it was greedy, it wanted more and more but I couldn't give myself that.

We pulled away as we caught onto our breaths; we came back into the real world as my eyes wondered onto the others. Germany had decided to take a walk outside for a moment while France took photos and Italy squealed.

Was this what Prussia lived with every day? I don't know how he's gotten used to this.

I sighed as he held onto my hand, I had looked around and had seen that there weren't any plates or signs or breakfast anywhere.

"Prussia? If you would like, I could make some Pancakes with maple syrup for everyone?" I asked as I looked at him. He looked back and grinned.

"I love Pancakes with Maple Syrup!" he yelled as he dragged me towards the actual kitchen.

I laughed and asked him to help me, he of course took up the offer and helped get the ingredients and mix the bowl, while I got the equipment and added all the ingredients to the mix.

We both took turns at making the actual pancakes and I taught him a secret technique on how to properly apply the Maple Syrup to the finished product.

"Stop it" I half laughed and half yelled at Prussia as he started to draw on my face with the pancake batter.

He just laughed until I drew a moustache on is face as well, by now Italy had followed Germany outside and it looked as if they were talking, France was on his phone and would take a picture every once in a while.

Eventually we finished making the pancakes and put them out on the table, a plate for each person with the special technique of Maple Syrup.

"WEST! ITALY! WE MADE PANCAKES!" Prussia yelled as he stepped outside, he came back in and kissed my forehead, what I most liked about him now, was that he's so affectionate.

He grabbed the seat I was going to use and motioned for me to sit; I saw what he was trying to do so I followed. I sat down and he pushed the chair forward, I smiled as he sat beside me.

_**Prussia Pov**_

We waited a few minutes for Germany and Italy to arrive and when they did Italy came back holding a rose without horns on it. Germany followed him sheepishly and sat down next to Italy.

I snickered and was gently kicked under the table by Canada, I looked at him and he looked back and then whispered, you may have of just been kissed but I haven't seen you give me any flowers.

I shut up immediately, he had a point and I decided to get him some flowers, a nice bouquet from Italy or France, no wait… I'll give him flowers later on. I still needed to figure out how I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend.

I already had a rough idea but I needed to ask the country of love and passion how I was going to pull it off and make it more Romantic and passionate. They may seem a bit dumb but they were actually smart when it came to Romance issue.

"You okay?" Canada asked as he took another bite, still eyeing me.

"Yeah I'm okay, just thinking of something" I replied back as I also took a piece into my mouth.

"About?" He asked again, I wasn't going to tell him that I was thinking of how to get him to go out with me so I just told him it was a secret.

"It's a secret but I'll tell you later" I amused; I really did like messing with him.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I grabbed his knee under the table and squeezed it before I let go.

The time eventually came for my Birdie to go back home, he had told America that he would meet up with him today to help him with his work.

It's been a while since I've worked; West does all of it now but ill sometimes help out too, seeing that it used to be half of my country.

France however had stayed behind and we had decided to call Spain to come over so that I could tell them my plan.

He agreed to and arrived in an hour, those taxis were pretty fast. Romano had stayed behind to clean the house, I wonder if he's still good at cleaning? Spain would tell me stories about him when he was small and would knock everything over.

We went into my room and locked it shut, I didn't want the others to interrupt us, and this plan was going to be so awesome that Canada himself won't believe it.

"Oye, What did you want to tell us?" Spain asked as he laid himself on the bed, France joined him and I was left on the Bean bag.

"Well… You guys are my best's friends and know a lot about romance" I started as I sat down myself.

"Country of Pasión!" Spain yelled out

"Country of Amour!" France yelled out.

"Yes both the country of Pasión and love, I need your guys help and advice" I pleaded, I really didn't like talking about the subject, except when it was to annoy Spain with Romano.

"Is this about Canada?" France asked as he rolled over, almost making Spain fall off the bed.

"Yes…" I mumbled

"Oh, Espagne! I need to show you the pictures that I took of Prussia and Canada!" France yelled as he was about to retrieve his camera.

I tackled him before he could get them; he had bought it up to my room and left them on the table. "Nein! You don't!"

He struggled to free himself but I held on tight. Spain walked towards me knowing that I couldn't take on both of them and said "You either tell me what happened or I'll look at the photos" He then started laughing knowing id be screwed either way.

He may be part of my group but I knew that once he saw them, they'd both make fun of me for that, it just made me uncomfortable to want to explain everything that had just happened.

I saw France smirk and he attack me while I was thinking, he made it seem that we were both equally matched but he covered my mouth and had my hands under his grip.

"Espagne! Check the photos out, Prusse isn't saying anything!" I hummed loudly as I tried to remove his hand, from Spain's point of view, it must of seemed as if I didn't want to talk so he walked on over and checked the photos.


	14. Chapter 14

You're Mein Birdie

_**Spain Pov**_

I walked over towards the camera, I had given Prusia the option to either tell me or I'd check it out but he didn't say anything so that left me with looking at the photo.

I grabbed the camera and turned it on; I wondered what was so important in here that Prusia didn't want me to see.

I turned it on and waited for it to load and once it did I pressed the memory button. I was surprised to find Prussia with some sort of creamy liquid over his mouth, and a finger drawing it.

I pressed the back button and saw a photo of Canada with some sort of batter on his face and an annoyed look on his face.

I looked at France in confusion "They were making Pancakes and started drawing on each other's faces with the batter."

Oh, this made sense, I felt a smile make its way onto my face as I pressed the button again, and I found a picture of Canada and Prussia making Pancakes while holding their hands. I wanted to squeal but tried to keep it in.

They were just so cute! I wished Roma and I did something like that, then again he did agree to go out and have some dinner sometime so that's going to have to be planned. I just can't wait.

I pressed the button once again and close-up photo of two hands holding each other appeared. I figured that it was probably a photo of Prusia and Canadá.

I pressed the button again and squealed as a photo of Canada and Prussia's appeared.

It was perfect, the photo was from the waist up and you could see Canada placing his hands on Prussia's shoulders while Prussia's hands were on Canada's cheeks.

They both had their eyes closed and you could see Canada's curl turn a bit into a heart shape near the end.

I wondered what that heart meant, I noticed Romano's curl sometimes turns into a heart whenever we went out to cafes or when people asked us if were dating.

I would ask Italy or Canada later on what it meant, I'm sure that there was a meaning behind it, not only that but it was adorable.

I clicked the button one last time and a picture of Prussia kissing Canada's cheek showed up, I really didn't expect them to come together so fast but it seemed as if they were already a couple.

I clicked the button once again and saw a picture of all three of us together, which must have been the end of their pictures. I could see that Prusia wasn't saying anything so I told him:

"Prusia, I saw the pictures, I just wanted to say that they're extremely cute and we could probably use them for something"

_**Prusia Pov**_

I was released after Spain said that, France ran to the bed with a sly smile, he's lucky that he's one of my friends, I had muscles and they weren't for show.

I sighed and looked at them, I was a bit shocked to find that they weren't making fun of me but it was still embarrassing.

"… So I wanted to ask you guys for your help, I want to ask Canada to be my boyfriend but I'm just not sure how I'm going to do it." I muttered as I tried to look at them.

"What do you have at the moment?" France asked as Spain jumped next to him.

"Well I wanted to ask him out in public, I'm sure had say yes so I don't have to worry about being rejected but there's always a chance that could happen and I also want to give him a bouquet of flowers"

"That would be adorable! And then you could kiss him again!" Spain said lovingly

"Canada was actually the one to kiss Prusse here" France added and he laughed.

"What? Really? I didn't expect that, I always thought that you would be taking the lead!" Spain announced as he looked at me. I looked back at him and told him that it was unexpected.

Knock Knock Knock. We all looked at the door as I got up and opened it with the key. I saw Italy with a bowl full of popcorn; he handed it over to me and said:

"I heard part of your conversation and I could get a bouquet for you if you wanted!" He offered, I looked back at the others and they nodded.

I looked back at the Italian and said "Sure, but can we talk about the flowers later on?" He just smiled and nodded then skipped away.

I put the popcorn in the bed and grabbed a handful before I sat back down. "So it seems you have your flowers ready" France said as he put the popcorn into his mouth.

"I guess, so what else do we need to plan?" I asked back "How you're going to do it" Spain answered as he went in for some more popcorn. We all thought for a while.

"So we know it's going to be in public, we could do it somewhere that's important for you two, like that restaurant?" France offered, it was a good idea but then again it was just an idea.

"Okay that's an idea; we also need to find out how I'm going to do it. I'm a going to hand him the flowers and then ask him out or am I going to have to give some speech?" I asked as I got up to get more popcorn.

"I think you should give him a speech, it would be much more romantic! And then give him the flowers and ask him out!" Spain sang out.

So I needed to think of a speech that would be easy, we pretty much had everything planned. "I think that you should spend time with him like watch movies or something and then ask him to be yours in a month" France suggested.

We pretty much had everything planned, there were still lots of things to think of and we kept changing each other's ideas.

By now we had sorted out where it was going to be how I was going to do it, I was nervous about asking him lot and sure I could have done it in private but I wanted for others to know that I cared for him and that he was taken.

France and Spain ended up staying for dinner before they left. We had Pizza that Italy had made, Spain had offered to help as he always helped Romano helped Romano make Pizza.

It was actually really good, then again, when wasn't it? Today was fun, I got to spend it with Birdie and my friends and I just couldn't wait to see his surprised face when I asked him.


	15. Chapter 15

You're Mein Birdie

_**Canada Pov**_

It's been a whole month since the last meeting meaning that there was going to be another one in Paris, France. I still miss my days when I was under his care but I also miss the days when I was living with England.

He may have forgotten about me more than I'd like to say, it was all about America and I was his shadow. When I found out that England had offered France to give me back and chose to leave me under England care I was hurt.

I still remember the pain I went through till this day but France and I spoke about it years ago. He knew that I missed him but it was for the best if I stayed with England.

I was and still am the second biggest country in the world, he wanted for me to be able to speak French well and also know English. Not only that but he wanted for me to be with my twin, America was my real family and France felt that it was the best thing to do.

I got myself ready, put on my casual clothes and brushed my hair, only one month ago I felt ignored but everything changed once Prussia's bird landed on my head.

I smiled in the mirror as I brushed my teeth, So many things have happened since then, Prussia and I hung out quite a lot. We went to the movies and watched all the romance ones that were out.

He even took me to see a horror movie this one time, I've seen lots of scary movies because America will make me watch them with him when England isn't available and wow, he was a pretty busy nation.

This movie was nothing compared to those silly ones America watched, it was about these ghosts that possessed this house and someone would start dying mysteriously after being possessed.

At the end of the movie there's only one little girl left, she starts talking to herself and then you see that she was actually talking to a little boy.

And then something attacks the camera and you can hear the kids laughing. Throughout the whole movie I snuggled up next to Prussia and I would bury my head into his chest, hoping that they would disappear.

I was sure that he had specifically picked this movie because he knew that I would have this sort of reaction. I could hear Prussia laughing as he held me and stroke my hair, again with the hair.

I had asked him the other day while we were eating ice cream from a café. "Why do you always stroke my hair whenever you hold me?" He told me that it was because he liked my hair and that it was almost as perfect as me, it reminded him of the first time he touched my hair, right before I ran to the bathroom.

I of course turned a shade of pink at the compliment but mostly at the memory, Prussia on the other hand laughed whenever he thought about it, what happened to the Prussia who was extremely scared and worried when he found out what it did?

We also went to a private beach in Italy and he had dared me to go skinny dipping, I refused. I have never done it before but it was on my bucket list, I just didn't want Prussia to see me naked.

Prussia being the daredevil himself did it, of course I had told him that if he was actually going to do it I wasn't going to look at all, we weren't dating and we weren't married.

I'll admit that I was curious but stopped myself; Prussia had seen me when I tried to take a peek before I decided that it was indecent. Something I learned from England and not France.

"Birdieee! I know you're interested, Kesesese you can look it you want!" He yelled as he stood in the water, the wave's only going up to his ankles.

I went red, just red and turned myself around to look at the opposite direction from Prussia, motioning that I wasn't going to look. He just laughed as he ran into the water and swam around for a while. I couldn't believe him; he wasn't uncomfortable with me being there at all?

We also went into town and to the mall a couple of times; it's just been so much fun hanging out with him. I was already ready by now and walked into my room to find Kumajiro; I had packed us lunch by now and had all my document ready and I needed to leave now if I were to catch a special plane that our bosses had made for us.

Just as we had special taxis there were also special planes, the difference was that the planes where mostly for countries with ocean all around them and that they could only be used to get to the designated area.

They couldn't take you back after the meeting because they needed to be refuelled and repaired by the country that was having the meeting. That was why I was able to go to the meeting and Germany but not back home.

Whenever we stayed at a country knowing that we wouldn't have a flight back we would pack our bags with various clothes, I always bought my suit in case there was going to be some sort of important unexpected reunion which also explain why I had my suit for the dinner I had with Prussia.

I grabbed my polar bear and dashed towards the car; I got in and placed him on the passenger seat. "Who are you?" he asked as he scratched his ear with his paw.

He was worse that America having a tantrum; I've been looking after him for centuries! And yet he didn't even remember my name! I opened the garage door with the remote and closed it after I got out. I knew that it must have been rough for him but it was just a name.

I kept thinking about Kumajiro, I found him in an animal shelter up north with France. They kept all animals that where in a bad state, while I was looking around, making sure they were taking care of the animals properly, also part of my job, actually France was teaching me how to run my own country, by checking some companies and making sure that they are following laws.

I was holding Frances hand; I was still young at the age, probably a month after he took me in. As I was looking around and touching all the animals (For some reason when you're a young nation, the animals aren't aggressive and are actually friendly, I noticed a small polar bear cub in a cage with a woolly blanket, tuna and water. He had bandages over his head, belly and his front paw.

I stared at him and reached out towards the cage sliding my fingers through the gaps. I remember seeing patches of dried up blood on his fur but I went ahead and poked his cheek.

France tried to pull me back but I stayed there, I felt a special connection to this polar bear and pointed at him while looking at the assistant that was following us.

"Oh, this cub was found higher up in your lands, some hunters were in a non-hunting territory and were looking for Polar bears. You see, their fur is valuable so people hunt them. Luckily one of the people working here spotted the hunters bashing hammers into the poor thing and called the police."

I looked back at France with a worried face, he looked back with his eyes wide open and didn't say anything, and I couldn't believe that people actually did this to these poor animals.

"They should be paying some sort of fine or going to jail by now, we took in the cub and fixed him up as soon as possible. Unfortunately were going to have to put him back into the wild and its mother hasn't been found, it's dangerous for bears this size to be alone in the wildlife"

I looked back at France and pleaded for him to let me keep him, I felt sorry for the creature and I wanted to take care of him, at first he was reluctant, it wasn't exactly safe to keep a pet Polar Bear but I convinced him that I was good with animals.

He ended up agreeing after I cried; I told him that I needed company when he left back to his home. I didn't have anyone to stay behind with me and I felt abandoned, I was always sad when he left back.

I hated being lonely, as a matter of fact I always bawled my eyes out when he left and would cry all night. Sometimes I went into a forest nearby and played with the bunnies and butterflies.

In the end France let me keep him, I hugged his legs as I wasn't tall enough to hug him properly, when the assistant handed me the polar bear she told me that they had done quite a lot of damage to his head and that he'll probably have memory issues.

I didn't care, I was completely happy with him; he followed me everywhere and ate my leftovers.

When I became part of England's territory I showed him my bear, it had grown since then and England had decided to use some sort of spell for him to stay small, speak English and live forever, just like us.

I asked if he could speak French instead but he told me that I didn't want anything to do with that bloody language. I wasn't exactly happy about that comment but I stayed quiet.

England started saying all these weird words and his hands started to have a blue glow Kumajiro started to levitate and have a blue aura around him.

It soon became to disappear and he came back down. I ran towards him and hugged him, the first thing I noticed was that the scars he had where gone. He used to have a scar on his forehead, from the hunters and surgery. The other small ones where gone as well.

The first thing he said was: "Who are you?" I remember feeling my eyes get watery from happiness. I grabbed him and held him up to England with a huge smile.

He smiled back and held it, "Ah, yes. It appears he can speak and he will hopefully not grow nor become old, also that noticeable scar is gone, that's a good thing." He put him on the floor beside me and told me he was going to make some sandwiches, as they were the only thing he could make that didn't taste too bad.

I smiled back at Kumajiro; he's been through a lot in his past but continues life like normal, I know that he remembers his past and probably knows what happened to his mother. "I'm Canada"

* * *

_**I wanted to thank the person who found the mistake on the title and yeah I do know about it but im just no too sure how to change the name... Hahaha but thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

You're Mein Birdie

_**Canada Pov**_

We finally arrived at the building in which the meeting was being held, It looked expensive but what did I expect from someone like France?

We nations are in charge of picking where the meetings are going to be in our countries and by Frances choice, you could tell he liked showing off.

I walked into the reception and asked the receptionist what room the meeting was in. "Take the elevator to the 5th floor and there should be a double door with a sign saying meetings on the top." She said while pointing at the elevator with a smile.

"Thanks" I left towards the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to come down. It was unusual to not see any other nations in the lobby; I would always see one or two personifications come in before or after me.

The elevators doors soon opened up and I walked in with a suitcase in one hand and Kuma in the other. We soon reached the 5th floor and I spotted the room where the others should be.

France was at the door, looking fancier than usual, "Canada!" he yelled as he rushed towards me, and he grabbed me into a hug and asked how I was doing.

"How are you? Would you like some help with that?" He offered as he grabbed my suit case and tried to grab Kuma.

"I'm fine thank you" I said I've been to many meeting in France before and never had he once waited outside to greet the others. I felt more comfortable having my bear with me, he was always by my side and although he forgets my name he stays with me.

France tried to take Kumajiro out of my arms but found it much harder than he thought. "I can carry him" I said a bit annoyed, he kept scratching France making it obvious that he didn't want to go with him.

He huffed in annoyance but kept that smile, "Please, come on inside" he said opened the door and pushed me in.

I saw everyone sitting down quietly and staring at me, I looked back at France hoping for some sort of explanation, he just closed the door and told me to not sit down and just stand there, he walked over to stand next to Spain who was also dressed pretty fancy.

I pressed Kumajiro closer to my chest and wondered what was happening. This was so uncomfortable and even if I wanted to sit down somewhere there were no empty seats anywhere.

I looked around the room and noticed that Prussia wasn't there and was that Austria sitting with a Piano? Everyone looked just as confused as me.

Austria then started playing a lovely song and everyone looked at him, he always seemed graceful when he played the piano and his songs were just amazing.

There was a screen at the back and it turned on, I was startled to find a picture of me with pancake batter on top of my lips that must have been when I stayed the night at Prussia's.

Everyone was now looking at the screen and back to me, some would start whispering towards each other, trying to figure out what was happening.

I once again looked around the room and saw Spain holding the remote for the projector, he was also whispering to France and they would laugh quietly, trying not to disturb the others.

I saw Prussia come out from one of the rooms connected to this one with a microphone and a chair; he walked towards the other end of the table, placed the chair with the backrest against the table and stood on it.

Everyone's eyes where now on him and he took a step forward, now standing on the table, he had used the chair as some sort of stair, the picture changed once again and it was one of him and me, I was drawing a moustache on his face as pay back and we were both laughing.

He cleared his throat and directed his attention to me, I felt very important at the moment as it was all just amazing. I heard Austria's music get louder and even more romantic as I looked into his eyes.

"Birdie, I have liked you ever since my eyes gazed upon you, you are probably the best thing that has happened to me ever since we went out to have dinner in Spain. Not only that but your perfect, your hair is just amazing and your eyes make me melt whenever I look at them, anyone would think you're an angel that has come down from the skies. We have has so much fun together from the time we first made pancakes to just yesterday, when we spoke on the phone together. You mean everything to me and I would like to spend much more time with you"

I had never felt as happy in my entire life as then, I already had tears running down my cheeks from happiness, and I could see that the screen currently had a picture of both of us holding hands until it changed to a picture of Prussia kissing my cheek.

He took a step towards Italy and he took out a beautiful bouquet from under the table, there was a single rose in the middle with beautiful small white flowers surrounding it, around them were Maple leaves and many of them.

He took them from Italy with a smile and spoke into the microphone once again as he pointed at the screen, everyone followed his finger and looked at the picture. "Do you remember this Birdie? This was when you stayed the night at my house" He nodded towards Spain who pressed a button once again.

A picture of both of us kissing appeared and I felt myself blush lightly as I looked back at Prussia who just grinned. "This was our first proper kiss wasn't it? Nothing compared to that peck I gave you a month ago"

He walked towards me and jumped of the table, the music going faster and faster and every nation staring at us, my heart started beating so fast by now and I probably could have fainted. I put Kumajiro down on the floor as he was becoming a bit heavy.

He walked towards me until he was now only a few steps away, he handed me the bouquet and I held it in one hand as Prussia held my other hand and squeezed it.

"Birdie, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, I yelled a yes as I hugged him with tears running down my face, this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me.

I could feel Prussia relax, he was probably tense from having to speak in public like that but I just couldn't believe it. I opened my eyes and pulled away, I put my face in front of his and he leaned in to kiss me.

We pulled away after a while only to find Japan and Hungary next to us with Cameras, I looked at my brother knowing that he wouldn't exactly be too happy about this and I was right.

I could see France and Spain holding him back but he was pretty strong, he probably would of beat them up if it weren't for England who was talking to him trying to calm him down. So that was why France and Spain where like some sort of assistants.

I just smiled as I looked at Prussia's eyes and ignored the rest of the world with a smile; he took his sleeve into his hand and wiped my tears with it. "Those better be tears of happiness" he joked as he kissed my cheek.

By now the music had stopped and everyone has started to talk to each other, he grabbed my hand and we walked towards Germany and Italy.

"What do you think?" he asked as he led up his arm, showing our hands holding each other. He was much more shocked than the time we first kissed in front of them and just sat there, paralyzed.

"Ve~ you guys look so cute together!" Italy lilted as he stood up and hugged both of us.

"Bruder… I didn't even know that this was going to be happening at today's meeting" Germany said, still in shock.

"Kesesese I know! That was sort of the idea, to surprise all of you guys, especially birdie!" He said as he smiled towards me.

"And don't worry about the meeting, I talked to our boss and asked him if I could do something important today and if the meeting could be held tomorrow instead, he's already called all the other bosses and asked for them to pretend that the meeting was today and tell the nations so, they should be getting some sort of text or call right around now telling them that they also have to stay tomorrow as that's when the real meeting is actual going to be held" Germany and I looked at him, shocked. He was actually pretty smart to have of come up with something like that.

…...

_**This is the second to last chapter so I thought I'd just mention that but you can look forward to the extra chapter that's going to be coming out! Hint: It will be a double date!**_


	17. Chapter 17

You're Mein Birdie

_**Prussia Pov**_

Today was the day that I would surprise Birdie, I already had everything planned but I was nervous about having to make my love for him public.

The day before the meeting I had gone out with Italy to go pick out some flowers from his garden, there were many different flowers there of all colours and sizes.

I had decided to pick a single red rose because it reminded me of our first dinner together; the small white ones made the rose stand out and looked great. And last but not least I picked maple leaves to go around it because I knew how much those meant to Canada, I mean they were on his flag!

A few days ago I also went to visit Austria, were on good terms at the moment but ill annoy him every once in a while when Hungary isn't around.

"You would like for me to play a song at the meeting, what for?" He asked as he took a sip of coffee and looked over his glasses.

I was not too excited to have to explain my plans to him but I did so anyways, I needed his help if I wanted to make the moment as romantic as possible.

"I'm going to ask Canada to be my boyfriend and I need your music to help set the mood." I mumbled a bit near the end as I looked at him, waiting for some sort of reaction.

He must have of thought of this as a chance of payback from all the times I've annoyed him in the past as he then said: "I wasn't aware that you had feeling for him" I could see him smile a bit but he was doing a good job of hiding it.

"Well yeah… It just sort of happened" I answered as I grabbed a chocolate biscuit from the table. "What do you mean _it just sort of happened_?" He asked, he was smiling now, knowing I had no choice but to explain something otherwise he wouldn't help me out.

"It sort of did you know?" I asked back, he just looked at me with an expression that told me to continue with my explanation. Ugh I can't believe that I had to follow his orders.

"We kind of had a dinner and things happened, that's all." I had tried to answer as simply as possible and hope that he wouldn't want to know the small unnecessary details.

"Hmmm, I see, although I'm hoping that nothing amusing happened that night." He replied as he looked at me calmly, waiting for me to crack.

"Kesesese very funny, no nothing happened now will you help me or not?" I said as sarcastically as I possible, I knew that if I got angry and got into a fight with him then he wouldn't want to help me at all, not only that but I'd beat him and he'd tell Hungary, leading to me being beaten up with bruises that wouldn't heal for weeks.

"I think that I could do that but you would have to be in charge of somehow getting a Piano into the meeting room. Now what sort of song would you like for me to play?" He asked as he stood up and walked towards the piano, it was as if that Piano and Nation has some sort of special connection with each other.

"Something romantic that starts of slow but gets faster and faster" I said as I took another biscuit, they were pretty good but I'd never admit it to Austria, he'd just be all smug about it.

He took out the seat from under the piano and sat on it as he opened up the boards covering the keys. He then started playing this Romantic song, it was simple at first but it gradually got more complicated and louder, it was awesome and I knew that that song would be perfect.

I also had to talk to my boss and convince him that this was extremely important to me and surprisingly enough he accepted it quite easily, he told me that I was a hard working country back in my days and that I should be able to do this as some sort of reward.

He agreed with my plan and had called all the other bosses and there where many of them. I was so glad that I had already planned everything and I had to ask France to get a piano for the meeting. It was pretty hard to find one but in the end we borrowed Austria's.

France was in charge of sending out the emails with the directions and times so I told him to send out the email to everyone except Canada, telling them to come half an hour earlier, that way we could get everything ready. Something I had learnt from Germany and Italy.

The other nations soon arrived while America was late, as usual, everyone except Canada of course, took a seat and I had to interrupt Germany before he started the meeting.

"We can't start the meeting yet! Birdie isn't here!" I yelled as I pointed at his empty seat, "Birdie? You mean Canada right?" America said as he looked at me with suspicion.

"Same thing" I replied, I really didn't know what he had against me; I looked back at West waiting for his answer. "Well…we can't start the meeting until all the nations are here"

I smiled as the plan was going accordingly; I stood up and poked Frances, Spain´s and Italy's back, they turned around and I pointed at the door, I still needed to talk to them.

They stood up as well and walked towards the door, I walked around the table until I Reached Austria, and he was of course talking to Hungary, or was it flirting?

They had dated before for a couple of years but they had broken up because Austria had thought that she was cheating on him with Romania. They got over it a while ago and decided to be friends but it seems that they are into each other again.

"Austria, I need to talk to you" I said as I pulled his chair back. His gaze turned towards me and I mouthed Canada at him.

His eyes widened slightly as he stood up, "If you'll excuse me Hungary, I've got to talk with Prussia here" She smiled at him and shooed him off.

I walked towards the door which leads to another room while Austria followed me, I noticed America look at me, he knew something was up. I simply ignored him and kept walking.

I opened the door for myself but Austria pushed in instead, I could hear Spain laughing while France snickered. I walked into the room and the door closed itself.

"Okay, Canada should be here in around 10 minutes now so I need to make su-"I started until Austria interrupted.

"Wait, why isn't Canada here now?" He asked as his eyes focused on me.

"We sent email to him, telling him to come 15 minutes later that the actual meeting" Spain said with his usual smile.

"As I was saying, he's going to be here in 10 minutes so I want to make sure everything is ready and that everyone knows the plan"

"Okay" They all said at the same time.

"I'll be waiting outside of the meeting room for him and I will greet him once he arrives, then I'll help him with his things so that he has empty hands to hold the bouquet, I'll get him inside and I'll tell him to just stand there and not move, am I right?" France said as he then looked at Spain.

"So I'm going to be in charge of changing the pictures, the first one will be when Canada enters, once you're on the table, then while you're in the middle of your speech, another one when you've finished your speech, and the last one once Italy gives you the flowers." Spain said as he smiled again.

I looked at Italy and waited for him to explain his part. "I'm going to pretend that I had no idea what happened and when you've finished your speech I'll give you the flowers and that's it!" Italy said with a small laugh, he was pretty forgetful so I was worried that he might forget his part but luckily he remembered everything.

I then looked at Austria; he had a pretty easy part so I wasn't expecting much from him. "Once Spain puts on the photo then I'll start playing my piano but if I finish too early I'll try to make up something to add onto it"

I sighed in relief but new thought entered my mind"Great, you guys have got it but France and Spain, I'm going to need you guys to do me another favour, America seems suspicious about everything so he'll probably get mad once I ask Canada out, I'm going to need you guys to hold him back and shut him up, I know it's not easy but I'm sure England will help."

"What if he ruins my precious face?" France said as he looked at me in pure terror, jeez…

"Then I'll do something for you in return" I said as he looked back at him, this was definitely not the time to be worrying about his face, I had to know that everything would go as planned.

"France, since you're going to be greeting Canada, I'm also going to need you to call out his name loud enough for me to hear, that way I'll now that he's arrived." I know I was asking for a lot of them and I told them that, they told me that it was fine and completely understandable that I'd want everything perfect, I owed them a lot, I wasn't really worried about was Spain, Italy or even Austria would ask for but France…

….

_**This chapter may seem unnecessary but I just wanted you guys to know the backstory so that you'd have a better idea about it. Unfortunately we have come to the end of this Fan fiction and at first I wasn't really feeling it but after realizing that many people actually liked it, it kind of changed my attitude and I started to enjoy writing these chapters. Luckily for you guys, I did promise an extra chapter, so that's something you'll be getting really soon and it will be longer than usual. Thank you to everyone who has simply read the story and I'm glad you've stuck around with my unusual updates.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Part 1

_**You're Mein Birdie**_

_**Extra Chapter! Part 1**_

_**Spain Pov**_

There's now only 2 days until the day arrives for me to take Romano out to dinner! Sure I see him every day because we live together but this is just so exciting!

I was also planning on asking him to be mine but I'm still not quite sure, that reminds me, there's a meeting tomorrow but I'm not planning on doing anything as big as Prussia's, every nation was so surprised and none of them expected them to be a couple.

If I was to ask him out, then it would have to be somewhere private and romantic, I could ask him when we go out to dinner, I'm sure that would be romantic enough for Roma!

I'm lucky that Romano doesn't have an over protective brother like Canada, poor Prussia has been trying to spend lots of time with his boyfriend but America keeps trying to get in between them.

At that meeting where Prussia got his kiss, which was now 3 months ago, America went loco! (Crazy) Prussia must of seen this coming if he had asked us to hold him back but seriously, if it weren't for England whispering to him in a calming way then I'm sure I'd be laying in a hospital bed with France. By the way, are those two dating?

I guess I'll have to tell Prussia and Spain about this and well go and spy on them, Oh! I also asked Canada what the curl meant when it went into a heart, he told me that he hadn't actually noticed it before but then Prussia attacked him from behind and they were both laying on the floor having a tickle fight.

If only Romano were as affectionate as Canada, but one can only imagine, as I was saying before, well they got into some sort of tickle fight and in the end Prussia was on top of him and kissed him, that was when I noticed the heart appear!

"Canada! Your curl has a little heart see?!" I was just about to touch it so that I'd show it to him until I remembered the deal with them, I quickly retracted by hand and decided to just point at it instead.

"That heart appears whenever I'm around him, probably because he loves me a lot! Kesesese!" Prussia said as he went in for another kiss. They really were in love with each other and they just looked like an example of a perfect couple.

Canada gently pushed Prussia off after a while and said "Don't get too full of yourself" This only made Prussia laugh and ruffle his hair up, Canada then looked at me and said "I guess that Pooh bear here has a point, I do like him a lot and I would say that it's probably because I have feelings for him"

"Pooh bear?" I asked as I looked at Prussia, both with confusion and laughter.

"I was watching Winnie the pooh this one time because there was nothing else to watch on TV and then Birdie here caught me watching it and since then my nickname of Awesome disappeared" I was laughing by now, I hadn't seen that show for years! And if I were watching the TV and the only thing that was on was some kid's show I'd turn it off and do some work.

"Don't act like you weren't enjoying it! I could hear you laughing you know!" Canada said as he got up, Prussia following.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Prussia said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "So It's because you like him right?" I asked as I rolled my head at Prussia.

"I would say so but what you should do is see is that heart appears when Italy is around Germany, Why do you want to know anyways?" Canada asked as he looked at me with half a smile.

"I bet it's because he wants Romano to have a heart on his curl whenever he's around!" Prussia laughed as he walked over to Canada to hug him.

"Actually, my Romano has had this heart many times before and I wanted to know what it was because it was so cute." I couldn't help but show off just a little but if what Canada said is correct then that would mean that Romano likes me in a lovey sort of way!

"I've got to go and visit Germany and Italy! I'll see you guys at the meeting tomorrow!" I yelled as I ran outside and to my car, I needed to verify this first and this was all just so exciting, I had asked Romano so many times before what it meant but he never told me the answer, he just told me to go and get him some tomatoes with a blushed face.

I eventually made it to Germany and Italy's house, Prussia moved out to go and live with Canada a couple of weeks ago but I didn't care that much as long as they were both happy.

I smiled at the memory of Prussia coming up to me and telling me that he was moving in with Canada, he seemed like a little kid who just won a tomato lottery, I knocked on the door and I could hear Germanys dogs run up to me and start barking.

After a minute Italy came running and opened the door after asking who it was. "Italy! It's so good to see you! I decided to come and visit you as I as just driving nearby" I said as I smiled and took out a tomato out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Spain! Come in! We were just making Pasta for dinner and this tomato looks really good!" He said as he admired it before biting into it.

I loved my tomatoes and I knew that only I could make the best tomatoes that anyone has ever seen or tasted. I laughed and looked at his curl; it already had a heart shape so I decided to just ask him what it meant.

"Say Italy, I couldn't help but notice that your curl has a heart shape near the end…" I sad as I looked at him, I knew that nations with curls were usually sensitive about that particular hair strand but if you knew the nation well enough then they wouldn't mind at all.

"It means that I'm in love! Ill usually get it when I'm around Germany a lot and we were just being affectionate a while back, that's probably why that's still there" He said as he finished taking the last bite of his tomato.

I could feel my lips stretch into a smile as I looked at him and hugged him, "Thank you so much! I tried asking Canada but he wasn't so sure so he told me to just look at your curl when your with Germany but I thought that was a bit rude so I decided to just ask you, well I've got to go now otherwise Romano will get mad with me!" I said as I ran off once again, making my way to Spain to meet Romano and give him a hug. I'll be having fun testing out what makes him feel on love and what doesn't.

_**America Pov**_

The meeting is today and man am I not looking forwards to it, as much as I hate to say this to myself, I'm going to let Canada have his relationship with Prussia, and I'm planning on apologizing to Canada in front of everyone because I feel guilty.

After having a talk with England, I realized I was acting like a dick and that I should let Canada be with whoever he wants to be.

When I started dating England and keeping it all a secret, Canada never told me that he was too old for me or that I couldn't be with him because he didn't like him for separating him from France, no he just told me that he was happy for me.

Not only that but when I asked England out, it was at his house and we were having some scones that he had made, they weren't too bad but I'm sure that that's because I have some sort of weird taste that I got from England.

I was scared to ask him to go out with me but here was Prussia, asking Canada out in front of everyone and ignoring the whole world, literally.

Canada also seems really happy whenever he's around his _boyfriend, _but it's just that I don't think he's up to any good and would probably try to do Canada and once he does hell leave him heart broken.

I was already driving to the meeting, which was going to be in my lands, Washington D.C. I was five minutes late as usual but nobody seemed to notice, it was pretty normal for me to come at this time, even if it was in my own country.

Today's meeting was about recycling… I think. I wasn't really paying attention to the meeting until Germany called my name out to give my presentation, I gulped as I stood up, okay change of plans, ill apologize after giving my presentation.

"As you can observe here in this image, we could grab all the garbage and send it to space! Pros: We won't ever see all that rubbish and we won't have to worry about recycling, not only that, but it doesn't harm anybody! Cons: It could make the aliens angry but I'm sure that they'd take care of the problem!" I looked around and saw many nations face palming themselves, probably because they didn't think of an idea as awesome as mine.

Soon enough we got over the argument that my idea was stupid because Germany and England had decided that it was, jeez…I thought England was on my side.

Just as I was about to sit down I decided that I had to apologize here because I wanted to show him how sorry I truthfully was.

I got back up and yelled at everyone, all their eyes were soon on me, I cleared my throat and looked at Canada, "Look, I just wanted to apologize for acting like a real jerk about your relationship with Prussia, it was really childish and I have thought about it many times and have come to the conclusion that I should just let you be happy with him… And that I also wanted to tell everyone that England and I have been dating for a whole year now, See Canada? I feel so bad about what I've done that I told everyone about my relationship with England, the one we've been keeping a secret from everyone." I sat back down and felt their stares, why did I admit that?

I still felt very awkward about having to tell everyone about my relationship and Spain must have felt sorry for me as he then announced…

_**Spain Pov**_

I knew that America and England were going out! I guess we won't have to spy on them now but I felt sorry for him so I decided to stand up, I could feel everyone's eyes lay on me now and I wondered how Prussia or America had given a speech like that.

"I know that England isn't exactly happy with America, I mean just look at him, but I feel sorry for America so I thought that maybe we could share the awkwardness between us… I'm going on a date tomorrow night with Romano." After I announced that I sat down straight away, I was blushing lightly but I was nothing compared to Romano, he seemed frozen and as if someone had decided to paint his face red.

France then stood up and said "Look at the time, we should be going out to have our lunch break", everyone else expect, Canada, Prussia, England, America, Romano and I left.

"You bastard! Why did you say that?" I turned around to see him still sitting on his chair with a huge frown.

Madre Maria, what have I done? I'm going to get in so much trouble now, "Roma… I'm really sorry but I felt bad for America"

"You know what? You're going to be changing this _date _to a double date, I refuse to be seen alone in public with you now" He said as he got up and slowly started walking toward the door.

I was so glad that he had not decided to pull the plug on the date, it wasn't going to be as romantic but it was better than nothing.

"Who with?" I asked as I followed behind him, he turned around and looked behind me, "… Prussia and Canada, I don't like England nor America and I don't trust the potato bastard, I also don't like his brother but Canada is a close friend"

And with that he walked away, I would have of followed after him but I decided to stay here instead and try to help out America with his now angry lover.

Canada was trying to talk some sense into England while Prussia was pulling him away so that they could go and have some lunch together; America was being yelled at by England who kept throwing punches towards him but didn't seem to make a difference.

They obviously needed a country of passion and expert in love to help them so I walked towards them and told Canada that I would fix the situation.

It was a bit hard to separate England's hands from America's neck but I eventually handled the whole situation and made Canada and Prussia leave to go have lunch.

"England, hitting America isn't going to get you anywhere! What's done is done and there's nothing you can do about it" He looked at me with bitterness hiding in his eyes.

Our relationship wasn't exactly the best because of our past and it seemed as if he still didn't trust me.

"Listen to Spain! He was a valid point, hitting me isn't going to get us anywhere and I've said that I'm sorry like a thousand times! What else do you want?" America said as he slowly walked towards England, hoping not to be hit again.

"You should have told me about this plan of yours! I've told you before that I didn't want anyone else besides your brother finding out about this and the next thing you do is tell everyone at the meeting about us?" England spat as he dangerously took a step towards America, threatening him to not come any closer.

America being one of the only two nations who can't read the atmosphere took another step forward while saying: "I wanted to apologize to Canada, okay? No one's going to care If were dating and we can finally do stuff in public without worrying that anyone's going to see us like Prussia did!"

My eyes widened a bit, Prussia knew about this but hadn't told anyone? That really wasn't like him to keep things to himself. "I already had a suspicion about you to dating and honestly it's nothing to be worried about; I mean the nations aren't going to make fun of you guys"

"B-but…" I smiled as I knew that he couldn't think of anymore comebacks and that the whole fight was over. America pulled him into a hug and began to whisper words into his ear and I could see a small blush on England's cheeks.

"Thanks Spain, you didn't have to tell everyone about your date with Romano, I'm sure he's giving you a hard time so I'm sorry about that" I looked at America and smiled, I liked making couples happy and it was always easy until I tried to do something with Roma.

"Don't worry about it, he's still angry about it but luckily he's still willing to go on the date" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"I'll do something in return for you, just ask for it and I'll do my best to help you" America said as he smiled, I knew that my job here was done and decided to leave and have lunch myself.

I walked out the door knowing that Prussia and Canada would happily join us in a double date but I would have to talk to Prussia and tell him to walk around with Canada whenever he could so that I could spend that time with Romano and have him all for myself.

* * *

_**Thank you guys for reading this far and this is just a part one of the extra chapter so the second and final part should come out reallyyy soon.**_


	19. Chapter 18 Part 2

You're Mein Birdie

_Extra Chapter! Part 2_

_**Romano Pov**_

I can't believe that idiota! Who the hell does he think he is admitting things like that? I feel like head butting someone…Where's Spain when you actually need him?

I walked over to the table and sat down next to Italy who greeted me with a smile "Fratello! I had no idea you were going out-"

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood." I grabbed a slice of pizza and put it in my mouth; I needed to do something to occupy my thoughts, anything. I kept seeing the other nations give me a glance and whisper to each other.

I wasn't stupid or blind, and although I wanted to yell at them telling them to mind their own business, I felt too nervous to do so, this is pathetic.

I noticed Spain walk into the room and lock his eyes on mine; He passionately smiled and winked as he walked even closer to me and asked:

"Romano?" I snapped my neck looking away, I was going to ignore him, give him the silent treatment until the date tomorrow, and maybe that will teach him a lesson.

"Romano…Are you still angry?" Spain said as he poked my now slightly pink cheek repeatedly.

I inhaled sharply and tried to remain calm, why did I even agree to go on that date with him? It's not like I had feelings for him…

"Romanoooo, Romanoooo!" That's it. I got up and walked away, somewhere else far away from him, where I could relax for at least 5 minutes without him bringing attention towards us or making any stupid remarks.

I walked down the hallway and saw the bathroom sign, this will do for now, and it's not like there was anywhere else to go so I pushed the door and walked inside.

The bathroom wasn't too bad considering we were in America and it didn't smell like hamburgers so that's another good thing.

I breathed heavily as I looked at my reflection in the mirror before me. I looked pale and absolutely tired, probably because of Spain. After all, he was usually my only problem.

My fingers pushed the water tap and soon cold water ran down my other hand. It felt so nice and relaxing compared to the heat that was outside so I decided to splash some of it over my face, I did need to cool down my red cheeks and make myself appear awake.

I stood there lifting the water to my face for a good 5 minutes until I heard footsteps outside of the door, don't let it be Spain anything but him.

The door opened and Canada entered, his face surprised to see mine, "Hi, I was looking for you, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"No… Spain being annoying again, why did he have to tell everyone about our date! It was a personal thing and he should have asked me before!" I said as I crossed my arms in annoyance at the memory of him admitting that.

"Oh… I'm sorry this is my fault" He said as he gave me regretful eyes.

"What do you mean _your fault_?" I said as I raised my eyebrow and leaned against the wall behind me.

"If I hadn't started seeing Prussia in the first place, you wouldn't be stressed"

"…This isn't your fault, neither of us could of prevented that, remember when we use to tell each other secrets? And you had told me that Prussia had been on your mind for a while and this was before you two started dating?" I smiled as I saw him blush light at my words; it really was fun to mess with people.

He walked beside me and also leaned on the wall as he slided himself down into a sitting position, I copied him and we were now both sitting on the floor. "Hey! Don't forget about your confession" he laughed.

I honestly didn't remember what he had been talking about so I said "I never told you anything"

He smirked as he opened his mouth quoting me "Spain is such an imbecile, he can't do anything right except for growing average tomatoes, nothing compared to my ones but he really is sweet, kind, caring and handsome"

I gulped as that conversation returned to my mind, I remember mentally slapping myself for telling Canada that but I knew I could trust him and now he's using it as an advantage against me.

"Handsome huh, and remember that he kept asking you to go to dinner with him? And you kept saying no every time until we talked about it and you then realized you actually liked him?" He said, taunting and laughing my past actions.

"Shut it Maple Bastard! You're not helping!"

His laughter came to a halt after realizing that he might have of pushed it too far and apologized over and over again.

"Don't worry about it, it's just that you're right, I do like him but I don't want to tell him, I don't know but my mind is a mess, why did I even agree to do it?"

My favourite thing about the Canadian was his listening skills and his advice, he was always reassuring me and helping me out whenever he could and although it may seems as if were completely different, you could pretty much say were best friends.

"You like him right?" I looked away and nodded slightly. "He loves you a lot and every nation knows that they've pretty much bet on how long it would take for both of you guys to get together. This must have been last year and if I remember correctly France said 7 months, meaning this month. I said a year and 2 months while Italy said 9 months"

"Wait, you mean people are betting on us, with money? Italy and You both knew about this but never said anything? You're the worst excuse for a friend I've ever heard of!" I couldn't believe it, in a way I was happy that everyone already sort of new about us so I didn't have to worry about it but seriously?

"We weren't allowed to tell you guys until it actually happened, otherwise we were out" I rolled my eyes and stood up, offering my hand to Canada.

He took it with another smile and said "Just have fun on your date, isn't it what you've been waiting for?"

"I guess… but I got nervous so I told him to make it a double date, I didn't want to cancel it but it was really the only thing I could do to teach him a lesson" I pulled him up and we both undusted our pants and made our way back to the meeting.

"Birdie! Birdie! Spain wants us to go on a double date with him and Romano!" Prussia yelled as he ran up to us from behind.

"Bye." I walked away, not wanting to see both of them getting all comfortable around each other, I made my way towards my seat next to Spain and slumped myself on it, crossed my arms on the table and lay my head on top.

I'll just stay like this, that way I won't have to make contact with him until the meetings over and Italy can take notes which Ill copy later on, If I get told off ill just tell them that Greece can sleep throughout every meeting and that they never tell him anything.

My eye lids eventually became heavy and I fell asleep in a matter of short minutes only to be awoken by Spain once the meeting was over.

"Romaaa! You fell asleep so I copied my notes into your notebook for you! And I already packed all your things" Spain sang as he handed me my suit case over.

"I don't need your help, I could have done it all myself" I said as I grabbed my case and walked to the elevator, leaving behind the Spanish nation. I soon remembered that I had decided to give him the silent treatment and that I had just spoken to him.

Damn, why was everything so difficult? I then thought that he had had enough time to think about what he had done so it should be alright, I waited a couple of minutes for the elevator to come up and for Spain to come out of the meeting room, after all he was the one driving us to the airport.

"Chau!" (Bye) "Bye dude!" I turned around and saw Spain run out the meeting with the biggest smile I've seen yet,

"Tomato bastard, stop smiling, it's annoying me."

"Perdóname (forgive me) Romaa!" Spain said as he started rambling about tomorrows date.

"…And Prussia said that he'd meet us there at 6:30pm with Canada"

"Mhmm" I replied still tired from being woken up from my nap.

"Who were you talking to just before?" I asked as I heard America and England talking inside the room.

"Just America… He wanted to import some of my tomatoes to his country so I have to sort that out later on" He added and soon enough the elevator was now on our floor, we went back down to the lobby and back to our house, talking about the annual tomato harvest that was coming up in 3 months.

**Spain Pov**

There was a knock on the door just a second ago; it must be Prussia and Canada! I walked over to the door and opened it to find Prussia standing outside and behind him a nice black car with Canada sitting in the front passenger seat.

"You ready?" Prussia said, nodding at the car.

"Yeah, Roma should be down in just a minute, he's fixing his tie in the bathroom" I replied as Romano came down the stairs, still fidgeting with his tie.

"Get in the car, I´ll lock the door" Romano said as he pushed me outside, turned around to closed the door and put the key in the keyhole.

"Okay!" I yelled as I ran towards the car and opened the door, waiting for my tomato to enter the vehicle first; after all it was what couples did in dates.

He soon walked towards me and entered without saying a word, I guess that's a good thing, no insult for being nice.

The whole drive to the restaurant was quiet, there was no noise at all and just plain awkward but luckily the restaurant was only 20 minutes away and hopefully everything would go as planned, I needed to make sure everything was perfect for tonight otherwise he might not agree to go on a date with me ever again!

"We are here!" Prussia announced as he parked his car in front of the restaurant.

"About time" Romano flatly said as he opened the door on his side, he was not in a good mood, but then again, when is he ever in a good mood? Wait… is that a tomato statue?

"Tomate! Look at the statue! Its sooo big and perfect!" I said as I pulled Romano's arm, wanting him to also see this masterpiece, something like this would make an excellent present for Romano!

I looked at his face expression and saw his wide eyes contemplating the statue that could have been a god, it left him speechless, great! Im going to get Romano this statue, I'll just buy it of the restaurant, I have lots of money to spend and I´ll happily spend it on my Roma.

I saw this as a chance and grabbed his cold hand with my warm one, they fit each other perfectly and he didn't even let go but instead hesitated and held on tighter as he looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to this small gesture. He's too cute!

We soon entered and were led to out reserved seats in the middle of the restaurant, everything was fancy, the plates seemed expensive and so did the white detailed cloth covering the table, there was even a piano being played in the left back side of the room, there were chandeliers and white Spanish wine bottles in each table.

The place was pretty empty considering it was extremely expensive and that it was only for important people or nations.

We all sat down, Canada next to Prussia and Romano next to me, we were still holding hands under the table and he still had that cute blush over his gentle face.

The starters arrived really quickly, a salad with lettuce, carrots, cheese, cucumber and my favorite, tomatoes!

It was absolutely delicious and the others seemed to agree as their plates were empty after 5 minutes, the waiters then came, cleared our plates and served us our wine.

"Gracias" "Danke" "Thank you" "Grazie" We all said as they left with our used plates, now we just had to wait for our main course to come, we had all ordered a surprise meal because everything else in the Menu just seemed to good that we couldn't decide what to have.

"The second potato bastard is treating you okay?" Romano asked as he looked at Canada, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, he's actually really helpful around the house" Canada said with a smile

"Prusia is actually helpful?" I asked making Romano laugh.

"Hey! The awesome me is the most helpful person you've ever met! Isn't that right Birdie?" Prussia asked

"You are really helpful but it would be nice if you would stop watching kid shows" Canada giggled

"I do not watch kid shows!" Prussia insisted.

"Pooh bear, you were watching Winnie the Pooh's movie last night!" Canada lilted.

"Pooh bear? What sort of ridiculous name is that?" Romano questioned while taking a sip of his wine

"Again?" I laughed as I looked at Prussia in disbelief

Luckily for Prussia the food had arrived and saved him from his embarrassment.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, knowing who it was I smiled and took my phone out to see the message.

**America Pov**

I was taking a taxi to a restaurant in Spain, He had asked me for a favour since I offered to do something for him and I knew I would get in trouble with Canada and Prussia, but it was something I wouldn't completely feel bad about it.

I took my phone out and texted Spain telling him I was arriving in around 5 minutes so that he should be prepared, I put my phone away after sending the text and looked out the window. This country was beautiful at night, and you could see the stars shine in the sky, not like in my country. This one time in New York the stars actually came out and everyone started freaking out and thought that there was going to be an alien invasion or something like that.

I sighed at the realization that my country wasn't exactly the brightest of them all and that could be fixed if I talked to the president about it, maybe make more public schools.

I soon arrived at the restaurant that the others should be in and got out the taxi, making my way towards the entrance of the restaurant, preparing my acting skills for this situation.

I inhaled and ran inside, easily finding Canada and Prussia sitting with Spain and Romano,

"Guys, guys!" I yelled, making myself pant to give the impression that I was tired and completely exhausted.

"America? What are you doing here?" Canada asked as he got up and held me up, making sure I wouldn't fall. Perfect.

"I-I *Pant* *Pant* need to show you and Prussia something totally awesome!" I yelled as I looked at Spain who smiled knowingly back.

"You do realize were busy right?" Prussia asked as he took a piece of chicken into his mouth and munched on it.

"But this is really important! I need you guys to be the first, let's make this like an apology thing; you won't regret it at all!" I wailed looking at Canada's eyes and pleading with my own, I always kept a promise and I wasn't going to break one today.

"You guys should go, it must be important for him and Romano and I won't mind, we could always do this some other day" Spain added as he put down his knife and fork.

"You're joking right?" Romano asked in annoyance, the deal was for him to go on a double date; he didn't want to be left here alone with Spain.

"Please!" I begged and I inwardly smiled at seeing Canada's face expression, he had decided to come with me and that meant that Prussia would join.

"Prussia, we should go, it does sound important" Canada mumbled

"But we haven't even had dessert!" Prussia groaned as he got up, not wanting to get on his lovers bad side.

"Come on, there's already a plane waiting for us" I said as I grabbed Canada's and Prussia's hand, running outside before they changed their mind.

"Adios!" was the last thing us three heard before I got them into Prussia's car and drove away, telling Prussia where to go.

_**I know that these extra chapter things are only meant to be one chapter but I'm getting carried away with it so there's probably going to be 1 or two more of these that are coming out, so this is not the final chapter. Advice for others starting to write fan fictions: When you write down a summary of it in your book it seems much shorter until you have to write the actual chapter.**_


	20. Chapter 18 Part 3

_**You're Mein Birdie**_

_**Extra Chapter! Part 3**_

_**Canada Pov**_

So here we are now, on some main road in California going to see what was so important that America had to abduct both Prussia and I from our double dates.

It was all going perfectly fine and I would have preferred to stay there and finish off my meal and spend what was rest of my day in a romantic manner with Prussia but things don't always go as planned.

"Dudes were almost there and I promise that you won't regret it at all!" America yelled from behind the steering wheel, in one of his newest cars.

"America…" I started off before I realized I was actually talking to myself

Soon enough 5 minutes had passed by and Americas smile just grew wider and wider until we reached Mc' Donald's and parked in the available parking lot.

"Please don't tell me this is it" Prussia said as he looked out the window and to the fast food restaurant.

"HAHAHAH Come on! You won't believe it until you see it with your own eyes!" America yelled as he jumped out the car, his behaviour returning to normal after the awkwardness they had been through in the past.

So we made our way towards the entrance an opened the door, following America who knew this place like the back of his hand.

"Dudes, just find a seat and I'll bring the best thing you've ever seen in a minute!" the American said as he ran to the counter, leaving both Prussia and I to find a clean table, something that was harder to find than it should have of been.

"I'm really sorry about my brother… I guess he doesn't really trust us after everything that has happened" I apologized as we both took a seats in front of each other and held hands on the table.

"Don't worry about it Birdie, it's not your fault your brother is overprotective" Prussia said reassuring me and squeezed my hand while doing so.

"I'll talk to him once he gets back with our_ surprise_" I replied thinking of what I was going to ask him once he got back, it was getting a bit out of hand, I mean who goes to someone's date and takes them from an extremely elegant restaurant in Spain to a cheap Mc Donald's fast food restaurant in America.

"Yo, I'm back!" America greeted as he laid the tray with 3 burgers, large fries and large drink on the table, at the same time focusing on their hands that were still holding onto each other on the table but deciding not to say anything about it.

He grabbed his seat, pulled it back and sat on it with a loud huff. "Okay guys, this is something extremely important to me and I wanted you guys to be the first ones to have this amazing experience with.

"Go on…" Prussia continued and he looked at America, waiting for an answer.

"Well my favourite and most delicious restaurant just invented a new Burger and they asked me to be the first to try it and so I thought… I should like bring Prussia and Canada with me to try them with me!"

"You can't be serious" I retorted flatly as I looked at him straight into his eyes, hoping this was some sort of joke, Prussia on the other hand just shrugged and bought his food and drink closer to him.

"Aren't you just so excited?!" America laughed as he opened his burger wrappings and pushed the tray with my food towards me, smiling and looking seductively at his burger, in a way that would make England jealous and it was absolutely absurd.

"You mean to tell me that you practically ruined our date and bought us here because of some burger, or is it really because you still can't handle the thought of Prussia and I being together so you have to bring us here where you can keep an eye on us?" I asked, trying to calm myself down at my brother's ridiculous ideas.

"Birdie calm down, its okay" Prussia said as he stood up and walked over next to me, holding both my hands.

"I just wanted you guys to taste these burgers with me, it's like an apology gift, for everything I've done to both of you" America said as he put down his drink and burger so that he could focus on me more.

"I honestly don't think this is okay! You always do something like this with my past dates; you would somehow barge in and demand to do something where you would hang out with us, that's not what's meant to happen on dates!" I yelled in pure anger and frustration, this definitely wasn't the first time it's happened and I've told him not to do it before in the past but he just never listens.

Prussia stood up, pulling me up with him and held me close, I could feel his heart beat as he stroked my hair instantly calming me down and making me feel bad for yelling at my own brother.

"Aren't you the slightest bit mad?" I whispered into his shirt, still knowing that he could hear me, he just hummed before opening his mouth to answer my question.

"Birdie… Ich liebe dich and I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you, for all I care we could be stranded on some random isolated island and I still wouldn't care as long as you're by my side" He whispered back in a low voice that just made my heart and worries melt.

"… Um… Canada, I didn't mean to ruin your date with Prussia, I did lots of thinking and you know that was hard for me, but I realized that I should just let you and him be together and that's none of my business, I'm pretty sure I said something like that to you in the meeting, It's just that this was a favour from Spain, Romano got angry at him after the meeting and told him to make it a double date, so if I came in and took you guys away then they would end up being together throughout the rest of their dinner together." America said with worry and regret "I just wanted to be a hero and help him…"

I stood there a while longer, still holding onto Prussia and his words ran through my mind, Spain had asked for this?

"You mean that Spain wanted us gone from the start?" Prussia asked as he still stroked the back of my head.

"Well yeah" America simply replied.

"Why didn't he just tell us then?" Prussia asked again with a face full of thought.

"I asked him the same thing but he just said that Romano would believe it more if you guys had natural reactions, the only ones that would have to act would be Spain and I"

I gave Prussia a last squeeze before letting go and facing America who didn't have his usual happy go lucky smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that! It's just that I had no idea and I probably should have thought thing through..." I rambled on, as both America and Prussia smiled at each other and took their seats again, stuffing their faces with fries and burger bites.

I eventually realized I was actually talking to myself and that no one was paying attention by the time I had finished my apology, I looked at Prussia who just chuckled and signalled for me to take a seat

"But the burger thing is real right?" I asked as I grabbed my burger with both hands and held it out for Prussia to take a bite, instead of holding it himself he just bit it as he leaned over the table.

"Of course! Hahaha" America half yelled half laughed as he took a slurp of his cola into his mouth.

"The burger is pretty good then" Prussia said as he looked into my eyes. "Tell them that the Awesome Prussia and Birdie enjoyed their meal!"

"I will!" He said as he got up and went back to the counter for large chocolate sundaes.

* * *

**Romano Pov**

I can't believe they just left us like that, this is supposed to be a double date and now I'm sitting here with a jerk that can't stop smiling no matter what insult I throw at him.

"What are you looking at tomato bastard?!"

"Hahaha you're as red as a tomato Romaa!"

I felt my face go even redder with what seemed like a compliment so to hide my blushing face I decided to ignore his comment and just finish of my meal, maybe that way I could calm down and hope I don't make myself look even stupider.

We sat there eating for around 10 minutes; I could feel Spain eyes looking at me the whole time, not looking away and just focusing on me completely, I of course didn't have the courage to look at him for a while until I decided I had had enough.

So I looked up at him, ready to yell any profanity that came into my mouth but I stopped once I looked into his eyes which were right in front of me.

They were so perfectly stunning, a mix of amazing emerald and as green as a jungle, they looked sharply at mine and I could feel him digging deeply into my soul, we sat there for a while our eyes never departing each other until The waiter came to clear our plates.

I kicked myself at being such an idiot and looked at my hands not knowing what else to say, he was just so… perfect. His olive skin, perfectly tan and smooth, his eyes that had love all over them, his sexy ruffled up brown hair which shimmered whenever he moved, he was just so handsome and the fact that he spoke Spanish and played his guitar whenever he was around just made me feel uneasy yet calm and safe.

"Roma" He asked, coking his head to his side.

"Hmm" I replied, trying to answer as simply as possible and hope this night finishes as soon as possible.

"Your curl has a heart shape again"

"So…?"

"Do you really like me?" I felt my heart beat strongly and strong butterflies in my stomach, I didn't know how to reply to such a silly question, I did like him… but it was too much for me to handle and I couldn't control myself, my nervousness pretty much over flowing.

"W-what sort of s-s-stupid question is t-that?" I stuttered, cursing for sounding so flustered and defenseless.

"Well you see I asked your brother what the heart on his curl meant because you wouldn't tell me and he said that it was because of love, So I thought I should tell you that its really adorable" Spain said as he scratched the back of his neck and making a small laugh near the end.

My heart froze literally; it must have skipped a beat or something because I felt a sharp pain and a hint of fear, I tried to say something, anything but not even a single word managed to escape my mouth.

"So it is true! Romano!" Spain practically yelled as he got out of his seat and lifted me from mine into a hug, my mind was spinning in confusion, still not being able to comprehend what was happening at the time.

I put my arms around his back and felt each other's warmth in between our bodies, we slowly pulled each other apart and before I could say anything or even blink I felt warm lips on mine, love and lust freeing themselves both Spain and I.

I pushed my lips even deeper, trying to show him I could also control the situation, every memory we've ever had running from my head, the good and the bad times but none of it seemed to matter, it was this moment that I would remember forever.

I could soon fell his tongue, asking for permission to enter my mouth and quickly tried to dominate, we fought with our tongues for power and in the end he dominated mine.

The kiss didn't last too long as my consciousness came back to me, I shouldn't be acting so soft in front of him, and the pain of my rapidly beating heart was too much to handle so I parted and ran outside without rethinking my thought, it was all to embarrassing the way it was, this shouldn't even be happening, I should be at home helping Spain cook dinner, or at least just stand there eating a tomato telling him to hurry up.

I heard his footsteps trail behind mine in the light pebbles, reflecting the moon and everything it was.

"Romano, Te amo!" He yelled out into the endless night.

I stopped dead in my track and turned around whispering "Ti amo tambien idiota"

* * *

_**AAAANNNDD that's it! I'm sorry for the chapter's delays but I've just been busy with life, it's not as easy as it seems hahaha. Thank you for reading this chapter, especially till the end (including these extra chapters), the reviews, favorites and follows, everything that you have done, I love every single one of you guys and I hope you've had fun on this journey! Bye bye for now!**_


End file.
